A Thousand Miles
by reader71
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE NEW BELLA. Something is wrong with Bella. She feels human. Then Carlisle tells her something amazing. Could it really be true? But then again is it really her biggest problem? Rated T for saftey. Complete
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It is much to cool to be owned by me. The only one who comes close to the coolness factor is Stephenie Meyer. Oh and what a coincidence! She does own it! Funny how life works out like that.**

**Hey people I'm back! And A Thousand Miles is up! I'm very excited! I really hope you like it! I am severely happy and it is midnight. This is very short but there will be another one in like five minutes.**

**Oh and by the way incase you didn't read it on the summary this is the sequel to The New Bella.**

**Enjoy!**

**Prologue **

BPOV **(only a few weeks after the wedding)**

I was packing.

Moving as fast as I could before Carlisle caught on. I quickly threw the new items of clothing Alice had recently bought me into a suitcase.

_Run_

Then I rushed into the nearest outfit available. A short black skirt, a long sleeved, white, women's dress shirt and a black vest. I knew I looked gorgeous.

_Run_

I stopped in my frenzy and looked in a mirror. I gently laid my hand on my stomach. I knew I wouldn't look like this in a matter of months.

_Run_

My stomach rumbled as I felt an all to familiar feeling.

I was hungry for human food.

_RUN_

**Don't worry it will. . .well not be explained in the next chapter but the one after that. Hope you like it.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


	2. The Beats of My Heart

1**Disclaimer: (Just so you know I stole this from someone else)**

**Roses are red **

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own Twilight**

**So you can't sue**

**Okay so this is the first chapter before was just the prologue. Now we figure out why Bella is leaving. Oh and just so you know this is the only chapter I have at the moment so be prepared to wait in an anxious sweat cause it's gonna be a BIG cliffhanger! but despite that keep reading. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

The Beats of My Heart

BPOV **(what happened earlier that made Bella leave it started this morning)**

My eyes flew open.

Edward had left a few minutes ago. He had gone hunting with the rest of the Cullen's. All except Carlisle who had to much work at the hospital. I had been exempt from the huntbecause for some reason I wasn't feeling well. They would be back early tomorrow morning.

Carlisle had no idea whyI was impossibly sickandeveryone was worried and you can't even imagine how this affected my overly protective husband,I think putting me in a plastic bubble was looking pretty good to him. It had taken a day and a very productive night to even convince Edward to actually go hunting. He had been hell bent on staying with me but his eyes were pitch black and I had vigorously insisted.

But that wasn't my concern at the moment. My concern was that when Edward had left it had been eight a.m. And now as I looked at the clock I saw that it was a little past one in the afternoon.

Had I been sleeping?

That wasn't normal.

Well it was normal but not for me.

Then suddenly I felt bile rise in my throat. I rushed to the bathroom as bile rose out of my moth. In other word I just threw up in the toilet we never use. Guess it had a use now!

That was it. I needed Carlisle.

I threw on the dress I had worn last night. It was dark red and very revealing but at the moment I didn't care what male responses I got. I had just thrown up! I was a vampire that wasn't supposed to happen.

I grabbed my leather jacket and ran to the car Edward had recently bought me. A beautiful, silverPorsche convertible, that was faster then even I needed.

I closed the hood as I got in. It looked like it was going to rain and I didn't want my beauty to get wet. I pulled smoothly out of the driveway and out onto the main road.

We had all graduated. Last year Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper. Jasper had been in the top of the class. Second Rosalie and third. . .you guessed it, Emmet. Alice, Edward, and I more recently. I had beaten Alice and Edward for valedictorian. A fact at which Edward still cringed violently at. He swore that it was because I still paid attention. Which I countered he had it easier he had a built in cheating system.

After this hunting trip Rosalie and Emmet planned to move out for a couple of years to have some alone time.

Jasper and Alice were planning to take a year trip to Europe.

Belinda and Danny had already moved away. Started a new life. We talked to each other almost every other day and I was planning on visiting them sometime soon.

Edward and I had decided to stay with Carlisle and Esme for the time being. We had eternity to move away. At the moment we just wanted to be together. It didn't matter where we were.

Plus I could tell that Esme got lonely when it was just her and Carlisle. What with him at the hospital almost every day.

The sky cleared up as I slowly drove through town. For some reason there was a lot of traffic today. People from school recognized my car and waved.

I waved back.

If Emmet were in the car he would have probably given them a extremely rude finger but Esme and my mother had drilled manners in my head and they always came outwhen I was in public.

Finally I reached the hospital. I ran in faster then was probably appropriate but the sun was coming out and I didn't want to cause a scene.

As I entered the hospital the flurry of activity stopped. The men were staring at me open mouthed. I gave a sigh and walked up to the front desk. As I did everything restarted again. The semi pretty raven haired women at the front desk looked at me with ajealous andmurderous lookingsneer.

Oh lovely a jealous female. Just what I need right now.

"Welcome to Friday Harbor General Hospital what can I do for you," she said hardly even trying to hide the contempt in his voice.

"Yes," I said trying to sound as if I wasn't dying to see Carlisle, "Um I'm Carlisle Cullen's daughter-in-law and I urgently need to see him," she didn't look like she was going to help me until she heard that I was somehow related to Carlisle. Suddenly her eyes lit up. And her fake smile broadened. But as she heard daughter-in-law she looked skeptical.

"Did you say Carlisle Cullen? He looks to young to have a son. Let alone a daughter-in-law." she said, she obviously thought I was lying.

I held up my finger where my humongous wedding ring sat and pulled out my wallet which had my new ID. Isabella Cullen it read, "His adoptive son Edward and I are married."

Her fake smile reappeared as she stepped out from behind the front desk and led me out of the lobby and into what I assumed was the office area.

"He should be in there," she said pointing to the door nearest to us.

I couldn't leave like that. Before I walked into the office I pulled out the wallet sized picture of my wedding. I pointed to Esme in the picture she looked stunning, even for Esme, "That's his wife. Isn't she just gorgeous?" with that I turned around and walked into the office and left the stunned receptionist to stand there looking like the fool she was.

Carlisle was staring at the me with an amused smile and gave a laugh, "Bella must you crush their dreams so?"

I shrugged and scoffed, "Oh please that one must be rather annoying. She looked like she was about to drool at the mention of your name. Besides," I said smiling devilishly, "it's so fun watching their faces when they realize. Whenever I was out with Connor and one of those would show up I would make sure to kiss him harder then I normally would. And now with Edward all I have to fo is flash my ring." I said waving my hand, as if saying discussion over.

Carlisle still smiled but then his face turned serious, "Bella what's the matter. I know you wouldn't come over here if it wasn't dire. I know how you feel about the smell of human blood."

Suddenly it all came flooding back. In the heat of the moment I had totally forgotten why I was here.

I looked at Carlisle and everything flew out. How I think I had been sleeping earlier this morning. How I had thrown up something I had no idea what it was at the moment. And how I was extremely scared at the moment.

Carlisle looked at me for a moment I was about to shout at him for a minute but then suddenly I felt a pushing on my bladder.

Oh.

My.

God.

I had to pee!

I gave a huge groan and stamped a foot, "And now I have to pee! Just wonderful."

Carlisle shook off his shock and handed me a plastic cup. I knew what those were for. We had, had drug testing back in Phoenix.

"You want me to pee in a cup. I am turning back into a human and you want me to pee in a cup." I used my power to slam a lamp against the wall. Well at least that still worked.

"Bella I need to figure out what is wrong with you. And I need to find out soon, so I'm prepared to use any means necessary. Now go pee in the cup."

Carlisle never ordered me around. None of the Cullen's ever really ordered me around. I guess they though if they did I would leave again. Even Edward was careful around me and our fights.

I jutted out my chin and said in a defiant voice, "On one condition."

"Go,"prompted Carlisle.

"You promise not to call Edward or any of your family while I'm in that bathroom. Whatever is wrong with me I need to digest before the Alice and Edward can come and start to yell at me or comfort me orwhatever."

Carlisle gave a nod, "And one more thing."

He nodded again.

"You won't get mad when I do this," I said in my still defiant voice.

"Do what?" with that I used my power to throw his phone against the back wall. It smashed into a million pieces.

"Bella," he yelled horrified.

"It's just for safety measures," I said as I walked to the bathroom that was connected to his office, "Oh and don't try leaving to call. I'd hear it."

With that I walked into the bathroom and somehow managed to pee into that cup. Let me tell you it was NOT a fun job.

I walked out of the office and gingerly handed Carlisle the cup. He walked out without another word. I hoped while he was running whatever tests he was running he wouldn't call Edward. That was the last thing I needed at the moment.

I paced while Carlisle was gone. I was turning back into a human that was plain to see but why? That was more of my question. If I was human I would face it. But before I did I wanted to know why.

As Carlisle entered back into the room looking purely stunned. Holding a stack of papers in his hands. He looked as if I had just grown about three extra heads.

"Bella I just found out something quite odd. I think your . . ."

Before Carlisle could finish I let out a scream and fell back onto one of his desk chairs. I had just heard the most peculiar sound coming from my chest.

My heart had started.

**Okay so only I know what's wrong with Bella, although I think some of you have some guesses and some of them are probably right. You'll find out in the next chapter.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IS WRONG WITH BELLA IN YOUR REVIEW AND IF YOUR RIGHT I MIGHT TELL YOU!**

**Carly ;)**


	3. Run

1**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT! Deal with it people. You can't sue me. Again deal with it and the read my story. I have been told it's good. But I wrote it so you know it can't be that good!**

**Hello chicas and chicos (Spanish which I now have to relearn before school starts because my dad just realized that chica and chico is basically all I can say. I mean I can't even roll my r's properly.)! Okay so now we find out what's wrong with Bella. Oh and guys I don't care how much you beg or plead she is still leaving. It needs to happen (you'll find out soon enough).**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Run

My heart beat rang in my own ears. How was it possible? I wasn't supposed to hear this. Not ever again. Connor had made sure of that ten years ago. It wasn't possible. But apparently it was but that didn't make it any less terrifying.

Carlisle looked at me with his mouth hanging open, "Bella . . .Bella . . . I can hear your heart. . . is it really beating?"

I was trying to catch my breath. Apparently now along with getting my heart breath I had to breath. And considering how freaked out I was I was basically hyperventilating, "Apparently so." I said between gasps.

Carlisle shrugged but still looked fascinated, "It's just as well. It fits into my theory perfectly." he went over to sit in his desk chair. How was he being so calm about this? I had to breath! This was so not good.

Didn't he get that I was married to his vampire son? If my heart was beating and I had to breath no doubt I was going to have to age. And how the hell would this marriage work if I was going to one day turn into an eighty year old and I would still be married to eighteen year old Edward.

_Oh yeah that would look right_.

_"Edward darling could you get me some pudding? My denchers are hurting my gums. And I don't want to have to chew my food."_

_"Of course love. But be careful walking down the stairs we don't want you to fall and break your hip again. Oh and looks like it's going to rain so I think you arthritus is going to be acting up again._

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

_I AM GOING TO BECOME SOME OLD BAG LADY WHO HAS ARTHRITUS AND IS SUCH A KLUTZ SHE COULDN'T HELP BUT BREAK HER FRIGGEN HIP. MY LIFE IS OVER! KILL ME NOW!_

"Carlisle," I screamed having to control myself from flinging him and everything in this office crashing through every wall in this side of the hospital until they reached hospital, "Just tell me what the hell is wrong with me."

"Bella calm yourself. What I have is actually good news," he said putting his hands up as if saying I surrender.

"Carlisle please stop being vague. This is not good! I have a heart beat. And incase you haven't noticed none of the rest of you do. See not good. Now tell me what's wrong before your head ends up in the ceiling." I screamed holding my hands tightly behind my back. Afraid that if they were left to there own devices Carlisle would no longer be with us. Ever since my change things seem not only to fly out of my moth but also to go flying. By no fault of my own **(sarcasm)**.

Carlisle took a deep breath and then the words flew out of his mouth, "Bella I think you might be pregnant."

The words to stunned for words didn't even come close. That's it Carlisle has finally lost it. He needs to be medicated and watched around the clock.

Me.

Pregnant.

As if. I mean vampires can't get pregnant.

But then again vampires shouldn't have a heart beat or be able to breath either.

"Excuse me?" I managed to get out. My voice only coming out as a whisper. I managed to get myself to a chair. If I had stood any longer I might have collapsed.

"Well," said Carlisle looking a little uncomfortable as if I had just offered to strip in front of him, "I know that it's really not possible but I have a theory."

**Wouldn't it be so mean if I stopped here? Don't worry I won't. I need to get this explained so people don't start freaking out. There is a logical explanation don't worry. You will soon understand.**

That's where he stopped. Are you kidding me. "Carlisle what is your theory. Tell me right the hell now!"

Carlisle was still looking at me as if expecting me to explode, "Well I think it has something to do with your power. I think that at the moment of heightened passion between you and Edward," oh just lovely now my-father-in-law is talking to me about sex, "that you subconsciously started. . . you know both your reproductive systems with your power and produced a fertilized egg **(I know it's gross and I probably spent to much time listening in sex ed instead of passing notes** **or whatever the rest of you did but listen it's necessary)** but as you know your system can't be a home to that child without first making you at least partially human. So I believe that your child has inherited it's mothers power and tuned you human. It should ware off once you give birth but until then Bella I believe your almost all human. You still have your power, super strength and super speed but I think you'll have to sleep and eat and live like any normal pregnant woman would."

Again the words to stunned for words didn't even come close.

"Are. . . are you serious? Not only do I have a human being growing inside of me but I am also. . . are you serious?"

Carlisle now looked again at me as if I was a porcelain doll. The same way they all looked at me when I was a human.

"Bella I think it's time to call Edward," Carlisle stood up and was about to walk out of the room.

Before he could I screamed, "Wait," then I calmed down. If I was going to do this I had to make my lies convincing, "Carlisle I think we should wait until they get home to tell them. I mean if we do there all going to rush home without feeding and the last thing we need right now is uncontrollable vampires around a semi human pregnant woman."

I knew I was ranting but at the moment I didn't care. I had to get out of here. I had to go anywhere. Anywhere at all I just needed to go.

But Carlisle looked thoughtful as if I had actually said something that was worth thinking about, "I suppose your right. Edward would drop everything and run."

I nodded and walked over to give Carlisle a hug. And then I slowly walked out of the office. Not wanting him to think that I was dying to get out of there even though I truly was.

I walked into the hallway. As soon as I was out I leaned against the wall and burst into to tears. That was the only thing that was good about my new found humanism.

I could finally cry.

I only granted myself a few moretears before I turned and power walked out of the corridor. I then walked straight through the lobby. Ignoring the death stairs the receptionist was giving me and the lustful ones I was getting from the male populations.

I ran as fast as I could to my Porsche not caring if a million humans saw me. As I got into the Porsche I sped off as fast as I could. When I reached the down town area I slowed down a bit but not much.

_Run._

Every instinct of mine was screaming-

Run

I had to. Maybe it was the shock or maybe it was all my hormones but all I knew was that I had to get out. Go anywhere. Just not here. I couldn't be here when Edward got back. He would be so happy I knew he would. I couldn't handle that. I didn't want to be pregnant. I know that's a horrible thing to say but I had gotten used to the idea of not being able to have children. I had come to accept it and now here I was knocked up.

My life is never fair.

As I approached the Cullen house I immediately stepped on the brake. My car did a total doughnut and ended up perfectly in the exact spot I'd wanted it to be. Wow at least I still had my reflexes.

I ran in faster then I ever had. I was overwhelmingly anxious, like a bowling ball was being pressed extremely hard to my stomach.

**This where we left off in the prologue.**

I ran into my and Edward's room.

I was packing.

Moving as fast as I could before Carlisle caught on. I quickly threw the new items of clothing Alice had recently bought me into a suitcase.

_Run_

Then I rushed into the nearest outfit available. A short black skirt, a long sleeved, white, women's dress shirt and a black vest. I knew I looked gorgeous.

_Run_

I stopped in my frenzy and looked in a mirror. I gently laid my hand on my stomach. I knew I wouldn't look like this in a matter of months.

_Run_

My stomach rumbled as I felt an all to familiar feeling.

I was hungry for human food.

_RUN_

I zipper up my bag and ran to the desk that I did my homework on. Let me just tell you organization isn't my strong suit. It took me ten minutes to find a pen and a blank piece of paper.

I began to cry as I wrote my note to Edward.

_Edward,_

_I'm sorry. That's all I can say. I have to do it. I have to leave. I may be a coward and I may be insane but at the moment I don't care. I have to go. I had this amazing speech to write down for you, but that was in my head, nothing sounds particularly right at the moment. Were going to be parents and all I can think of is how absolutely terrifying that is. I'm supposed to be happy, glowing. But I'm not. I think my stomach is about to fall out of my ass. I'm half human Edward and it scares the crap out of me. I will always be married to you. And I will always love you. _

_Please tell the family that I love them. Each and every one of them. Tell Rosalie and Emmet to move away just as they planned. They shouldn't stop because of me. Tell Alice to go to Europe. Jasper will do anything she wants but he will be heart broken if she doesn't. Tell her also to buy tons of clothes and get Jasper an accent. An accent makes them all look cuter. Except for you dear. I love you more then anything. _

_Goodbye Edward._

_Please forgive me, _

_Isabella_

It was lame. But at the moment I doubt that there was anything right to say. I wanted to throw up and cry at the same time. I forgot how horrible being able to cry is.

I picked up my bag. I still had my strength as well because my bag felt as light as a feather. As I got to the front door I grabbed a piece of tape and put my letter on the front door. I then pulled on my thigh high boots and walked out the door.

I was pregnant, scared, and alone. But I knew where I was going.

**I don't think there is anything to say at the moment and know that this is a first for me. Even when I was Abby Marley's birthday in second grade and I fell into her and she went face first into her cake I had something to say. And let me tell it wasn't sorry. Hey! I found something to say.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly **


	4. No One Runs Quite Like Bella

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I have been thinking about writing a book called Twiglight. It will be similar to Twilight except I will change the characters names and some of the events that happened. Then Stephenie Meyer will sue me and I will loose everything, including my computer and I will no longer be able to write. Wouldn't that be sad? Incase you haven't realized I am kidding. I usually start telling weird jokes that aren't funny when I've had like ten coffees. Many could say I should stop drinking coffee but without coffee I would stop the talking and the functioning and the typing. Wow I never knew I could actually talk this much during a disclaimer. But you know what if you haven't noticed I really like talking. I just used words 148 to write a disclaimer. Who does that? Well I'm certifiable anyway.**

**Okay so here is where Bella ended up. She will be going many places. Quickly because she knows Edward is most likely following her. And before she disappears completely she needs to say goodbye to some people.**

**IF YOU DON'T READ THIS I WON'T UPDATE- Bella totally freaked when she found out she was pregnant. I mean you try finding out that you have a vampire growing inside of you. And oh you also happen to be half human. And it belongs to the husband you still don't fully trust.**

**Be ready. I will be switching point of views.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**No One Runs Quite Like Bella**

**BPOV**

I stepped out of my Porsche. Before I left the island there was someone I needed to see. I had stopped at a fast food restaurant on my way here and gotten a cheese burger. Let me tell you I am starting to get a little glad that I can eat again. That cheese burger rocked!

The lady manning the window at the fast food place eyes almost bugged out. The last person you expect to see ordering a double cheese burger, a large fry, a large coffee black, and a chocolate milkshake is a person like me. Super model pretty, flat stomach, and in a silver Porsche convertable. Girls who looked like me usually starve themselves.

Suddenly I felt like telling the nice looking middle aged woman about me. I gave a small smile and shrugged, "What can I say. I just found I'm pregnant."

The woman's eyes had gotten bigger. I think she thought that I was still in high school or something. Then her eyes traveled to my ring finger nope almost twenty nine, you just wouldn't know by looking at me. I'll look eight teen until the end of time. Once she saw that I was married she gave me a warm smile and said in a genuine voice, "Congratulations. I'm sure you'll make a great mother."

I shook my head, "No I won't," was the last thing I murmured before speeding out of the line. Shedding traitor tears. Me mothering? Yeah right. I don't even like kids! Their sticky and squishy and they always seemed to want to be picked up! I have no patience what so ever. I mean how am I going to deal with that.

I never deserved a child. Not after what I had done. I had decided I didn't need children ten years ago. And now I'm going tohave one. There are thousands of couples who can't get pregnant but the least likely of the canidates get't the job!

Now that's fair.

And the there was Edward. I got anxious whenever he is out of my line of view. I mean now were having a baby. I guess I just left before he could.

I left my food in the car. Putting on my wool gloves that Alice had gotten me. As soon as she was gone I had cut out the finger tips. I knew it come in handy some day. I hadn't noticed as a vampire but it was freezing! Well I guess I was no longer immune to the cold. It was freezing outside!

I took my coffee and a rose that I had pulled out of a vase at my old home. Before I left there was someone I needed to see. Someone who couldn't move on their own. Someone who I had to say goodbye to.

As I walked through the cemetery the newly found snow crunched under my feet. Oh how I absolutely detested snow. I wiped the snow off his tomb stone. It was anonymous but it didn't matter. He shouldn't be penalized just because of the snow.

I laid the rose down on the tomb stone and started talking, "Hello Connor."

**(I know it's crazy that's she's visiting her ex's grave but I want you all to get a good handle on how Bella's feeling. Plus you know I kind of miss not writing about Connor. Besides for being really mean at the end he was a good character!)**

"I know it's probably insane for me to come here and talk to you because you know your dead but at the moment you're the only one I've got. I also know that you probably hateme considering I'm the reason your dead and that after I married the one person you hated the most but you know what just shut up and listen. Your stupid ex girlfriend got herself pregnant. I know how is that possible right? I mean I'm a vampire. Were not supposed to get pregnant. Were supposed to snarl and growl and drink blood. We are supposed to be able to have all the sex we want and never ever have to worry. That is what I signed on for. I was not supposed to get all happy and then a few months later it's like whoops we lied. You can get pregnant. And guess what you are. And now I'm also half human. I mean how the hell did that happen. I have to eat and sleep and pee! I mean I forgot how much of a hassle being a human is. And now if a bus hits me I might die and not only I die but the freaking baby will die as well. I didn't even want a kid. Idon't deserve one. Besides could you imagine if I told Edward? All that would be left is a Linkin Park Cd he'd take off so fast. I'm sorry Connor. If you are listening you probably don't want to hear this. Edward was always a sore subject with you. Probably now more then ever. But I had to come here to say goodbye. I have to go. If I'm going to have this baby then I'm going to do it alone. I can't let Edward hurt me when I'm already devistated. I just wanted to tell someone else besides the drive through lady that I was pregnant. Goodbye Connor." I kissed my finger tips and brushed them on his grave. It would probably be the last time I ever looked at this place.

As I drove of I looked back. My red rose was glowing there in the white snow. Looking like a drop of blood on a clean piece of white paper.

I boarded the ferry that would take me to mainland Washington and the two other places I needed to go before I dropped off the map and disappeared for forever.

As I watched the ferry move off of land I let go of my life here. I didn't think I would be coming back. I sat on the hood on my car and watched as the dock became only a small unmoving object, "Goodbye," I whispered.

Tear after tear falling down my face. "I'll miss you love." I said before I laid down in the back seat of the car and fell asleep bawling my eyes and clutching my ring.

I fell asleep right as the sun touched the horizon. And darkness settled in. Just as my eyelids closed over my tear ridden golden orbs I had a single thought.

_Edward must be home by now._

**EPOV (We all want to know how Edward is taking this. But let me warn you. It ain't gonna be pretty)**

We were almost to the house. I couldn't wit to see Bella. She had somehow not been feeling to well these days and I needed to see how she was doing. I hoped nothing had happened while I was out.

The first thing I noticed as we pulled up to the driveway was that the Porsche was gone. And that Carlisle was home and desperately trying to keep me from reading his mind. But his thoughts were on Bella.

Something was very wrong.

I was out of the car before Emmet even stopped. My family was already starting to see that something was wrong. They were out of the car almost as fast as me.

Carlisle was sitting on the couch in the front room. He had a strange look on his face and was holding a piece of paper. I recognized the look on his face. It was the same look that he had when he had to tell a patients family that he or she hadn't survived the surgery or they had died in their sleep.

"Where is she?" I asked choking in fear on my words.

If Bella were here she would have already run down and jumped into my arms. Promising to divorce me if I ever left her sight again. I would cuddle her closer and eagerly promise over and over while kissing the top of her head.

"Edward there are so many things I need to tell you. It all happened so quickly. She asked me not to call and tell you. So I didn't. But then I found this." He held up a piece of paper. I ignored the scrap and continued on Carlisle who still wasn't letting me into his head.

"What happened damn it," I said my fists clenched. Where was she? How could she do this? How could she leave? Just when things were getting good again.

By then the rest of my family were in the house. They were sitting on the couch behind me. Alice clutching Jasper's hand tight enough to crush it, trying her best not to break out in tears. Rosalie was sitting on Emmet's lap as close as she could. She had loved Bella. I knew it and she knew it. They all had. She was their sister. And now she had left.

Once again.

"Edward," Carlisle said standing up and starting to pace I knew whatever he was going to tell me would change my life, "We all knew from the moment we met Bella that she was special. I'm now just learning how much we underestimated her. She is way more then special-"

I interrupted him, "Carlisle I'm her husband. I know how special she is. Now please tell me what the hell happened."

"No Edward," Carlisle said shaking his head, "Bella is different. She's the only vampire I have heard of who has a power that can be used for many different things. A power that can work on the inside."

"Excuse me," what the hell was he talking about?

"Bella's power not only works on inanimate objects but it can also work on the inside of other people, herself included. And it did. She didn't tell if to, she didn't actually want it to. But subconsciously she willed it and it complied. Bella had just found out she was pregnant when she left my office. She will be the first and only vampire to give birth to a pure blood. A vampire child that has never been human. And if my theory is right it will be more powerful then any of us can even imagine. If anyone finds out about that baby there will be severe consequences. Especially while Bella is carrying it. She had to be at least half human to manage it and that's what she is. Her heart is beating, she has to breath, eat, sleep. But now that the child is growing I imagine Bella is going to have access to it's powers. She won't now how to control them but it won't matter. She'll have them none the less. The bottom line is we have to find her. And quickly. If we don't someone else will. And after that Bella will be ended as soon as that baby is out of her stomach."

What?

I sunk to the floor. Putting my knees up to my chest and holding my head in my hands. Wanting to start bawling. My Bella was pregnant. And from the looks of it she had left.

Again.

I needed to see that note.

"Carlisle I need to see that note," I said standing up and holding my hand out.

Carlisle looked stunned, "What? Edward didn't you hear a word I just said? We need to catch her before she gets of the island."

That was it.

Bella had gone and now my father was telling me we needed to after her. No shit. But first I needed to read that note, "Just give me the damn note."

He handed me the note and the he rushed out of the room with Esme close behind. I knew we would be planning an all Cullen search party. As they left all my brothers and sisters crowded behind me reading over my shoulders.

In Bella's elegant yet somehow sloppy script the note read-

_Edward,_

_I'm sorry. That's all I can say. I have to do it. I have to leave. I may be a coward and I may be insane but at the moment I don't care. I have to go. I had this amazing speech to write down for you, but that was in my head, nothing sounds particularly right at the moment. Were going to be parents and all I can think of is how absolutely terrifying that is. I'm supposed to be happy, glowing. But I'm not. I think my stomach is about to fall out of my ass. I'm half human Edward and it scares the crap out of me. I will always be married to you. And I will always love you. _

_Please tell the family that I love them. Each and every one of them. Tell Rosalie and Emmet to move away just as they planned. They shouldn't stop because of me. Tell Alice to go to Europe. Jasper will do anything she wants but he will be heart broken if she doesn't. Tell her also to buy tons of clothes and get Jasper an accent. An accent makes them all look cuter. Except for you dear. I love you more then anything. _

_Goodbye Edward._

_Please forgive me, _

_Isabella_

It was Bella each and every word. It was just the note I had expected. Alice who had been sobbing only a moment before smiled to herself just a bit she then kissed Jasper on the cheek, "Hm an accent does sound good. But darling there is no way in hell that I'm leaving before we find Bella."

Jasper nodded and whispered, "I know. I couldn't go either."

Emmet and Rosalie agreed as well. No one was leaving until we found Bella. And apparently my unborn child.

Okay if stunned is a strong verb then I need one that multiplies that by a hundred. I had come to terms that children weren't in my future. But that didn't mean I had never wondered what it would be like.

To have a child.

But I would have never dreamed that I would be as lucky to have someone like Bella as the mother. If she thought she wouldn't be a good mother she was wrong. Bella would shine in every aspect of being a mother.

I knew it.

But first I had to find her.

Good thing I was married to the girl. I knew where she would go before she left the island and where she would go after that.

"But how do you know that she'll go _there,_" Emmet said not even bothering to hide the contempt in his voice.

"Because," I said patting his shoulder, "No on runs quite like Bella. She leaves no prisoners. She has to say goodbye to everyone."

As I sent Emmet and Rosalie out to pay a visit to my old friend **(sarcasm) **Connor's grave. I picked up the phone and prepared to call Danny. I knew Belinda wouldn't help me but Danny and I had done the whole male bonding thing. As long as I hadn't hurt Bella he would tell me when she got there.

_Damn it Bella why do you do this to me?_

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? **

**I do. **

**Okay so I will be updating soon. I'm sorry I'm horrible but I absolutely LOVE suspense. Plus when I make you angry you tend to review more. And I need A LOT OF REVIEWS to put the next one up. I think I feel a wave of writers block coming on. Oh my god. Why is my arm twitching? Stop it arm. Oh wait. What's that arm?Twenty reviews? Okay I'll tell them.**

**Carly ;) **


	5. How Many Heart Beats?

1**Disclaimer: I am getting so sick of this.** **Every freaking time I have to write a chapter I have to start with this. Let me tell you this is not my favorite thing to do. So now I'm going to start writing this chapter while I'm pissed. And let me tell you GOOD THINGS DO NOT HAPPEN TO THE CHARACTERS WHEN I AM PISSED. So let me tell for the last time. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Stephenie Meyer does. Get it? Stephenie Meyer. Not Carly Hayes.** **It's not an anagram** **or a pen name. Okay I am really and truly Carly Hayes. Stephenie Meyer is freaking awesome. And I wouldn't want to take the spot light away from her. . . or would I? Kidding. **

**Or am I? No I am.**

**Back again. I seriously debated whether I was going to start in Bella POV. Then I decided. It's her story so from now on were mostly going to stick with Bella. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**How many Heart Beats?**

**BPOV**

I stepped off the ferry. The man on the docks looking at me with lustful eyes. I wanted to scream I'm pregnant jackass's! How do you like me now? But of course I didn't. I wasn't like I was turning into a wimp or anything but now I not only had to worry about myselfbut also about my baby. And there was no way I was going to start a fight while this kid was still in there.

The ferry stopped off at Bellingham, Washington. Where Belinda and Danny lived. Where my brother and sister now had a two story house.

I gunned the engine on the Porsche and sped off. Unfortunately I didn't know there address so that meant I had to turn on the cell phone I had been avoiding.

There were so many messages I didn't know where to begin. I decided I would only listen to one at the moment. Only one before I called Belinda. I punched in my password and pressed the phone to my ear. Surprisingly it was from Rosalie-

"I would just like you to know that you have ruined my moving away," Rosalie yelled into the phone you could hear Alice yelling 'let me talk' in the background, "I have just found out that I am going to be an Aunty and that my nut of a sister-in-law freaked out and ran away once she heard! Well I can't really blame you for that one. I mean you find out that not only are you knocked up but are also half human. That must have been surprising. But I am just calling to let you know that I will find you. Either we'll find or you'll come back. One is going to happen and we both know it. You can't stay away from him for to long and he can't bare to be without you. We all learned that. The problem is NEITHER OF YOU CAN JUST SHUT UP AND BE HAPPY! I mean it's always 'I don't deserve her' or 'why doesn't he understand'. God you are both SO whiney. Just get over it and freaking be with each other. I mean seriously!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Rosalie. She was the older sister I had never wanted. But I loved her just the same. She would never admit but I knew she loved me just as much.

I then ended listening to my messages and punched in Belinda's number.

Danny answered.

Joy.

"Hello?" he said in the voice I missed so much.

"Hey Dan," I said drumming my fingers on the steering wheel.

"Bella," he yelled. I could mentally see him slapping his big man hand on his big man forehead, "Where the hell have you been? We are getting calls from everyone. Edward says the whole fricken family o' in-laws are catching the next ferry over here. And that they should be here around eight in the morning. He said that if you come here make sure we make sure you stay. But he didn't tell us why. Bella what the hell is going on?"

"Danny what's your address?"

"Bella what the hell does that have to do with anything? Tell me where the hell you are and what the hell is going on. I'll come and pick you up where ever you are."

I sighed. If Edward was coming I needed to get there quickly. I had to say goodbye. I had to leave. After that there was only one more, "Danny tell me your address. I'll be coming over. . . for a little while." I murmured the last part under my breath knowing he wouldn't have heard. Vampires couldn't use there good hearing over the phone.

He sighed.

Defeat!

Or victory if you were looking at it from my point of view.

"3103 Beaver Ridge Circle."

I snorted, "Beaver Ridge?"

He said in his half angry half annoyed voice, "Hey I didn't pick it. Blame my wife. She's the one who insisted on living here. Ow. Belinda! I was just kidding I love this house, even though I love you more! Hey look I got you a present. Ow. No I am not trying to buy your affection. Stop hitting me!"

Then the line went dead.

I laughed. There fighting made me miss Edward even more. A few tears streaked my face as I drove through the tiny town. Trying to find Beaver Ridge. Finally I pulled up in front of there house.

It was a two story home. White bricks with a black roof. It had a small garage and an even smaller driveway. I could tell from the smell of gas that the Mazda was in the garage. I pulled the Porsche to the curb and jumped out of the car. It was a little after midnight so I had to keep quiet.

I ran to the door and wrung the door bell. Praying that Belinda would answer. Also praying that there was still a functioning toilet in the house.

As the door opened Belinda's voice was in between whining and yelling, "I told you stupid girl scout. I. Do. Not. Want. Any. Freaking. Cookies. No thin mints. None of those icky one with the coconut. No cookies. Got it? And what the heck is this. I mean it's midnight. Are the girl scouts stalkers now too? And- Oh my god it's Bella." Belinda stood there in total shook. Her powder blue night gown that came to her knees and that she still wore out of habit was glowing from the light streaming out of the doorway. As well was her curly white blonde hair. That even at night and after I'm sure she had been laying down at least pretending to sleep still fell in perfectly circular ringlets.

That was all I could take.

Before Belinda could even blink I had her in a bone crunching hug. I was half laughing, half crying wanting to freeze this exact moment forever.

Belinda on the other hand was just getting started, "Bella why is your heart beating. Oh my god I forgot how yummy you smelled as a human. Wait what the hell a human? Holy crap what the hell is wrong with you? And why is that girl scout waiting across the street? They are getting vicious." Belinda's face was now buried in my neck. Soaking up my apparently now just as strong scent.

But then she realized I was sobbing.

She held me at arms length. I could tell I probably looked a mess. Belinda gave me a sentimental look, "Oh honey what's the matter?" she grabbed me in a big hug. Rocking me back and forth, "Oh sweety it's okay. It's okay. I know. I know." She cupped my face, "Darling what's wrong? Edward called earlier. He said you left. Why honey you were so happy with him?"

Belinda led me over to her huge white couch. She sat down cross legged and put me in front of her, "Bella what the hell is going on? You have a heart beat, your scent is as over powering as it was when I first met you. Your husband is clearly freaking out and is calling every five minutes. So if I'm going to harbor you and lie to my almost brother-in-law and also get my husband to lie for you and to him. Which will also take some fighting I need to know why I'm doing it."

I let out another racking sob, "Because I'm pregnant."

That sure through Belinda for a loop then she gave me a worried look, "Okay Bella. I think you just need to calm down. It will get better and then you can tell me the real reason."

Wait a minute.

She didn't believe me?

Oh now that was it.

I did not just freak out and run away from my husband. Go to my ex boyfriends grave and then come to my sisters house. Only to have her imply that I was a liar.

Time for another family freak out.

"Belinda. I can't believe this. You don't believe me? Belinda why else would I have a heart beat? Hey wait listen hard. You should here two. Mine and the baby's" I said this very calmly.

It should be easy for her to hear the baby's heart.

Belinda's nose scrunched up as it always did when she was concentrating very hard on something, "Oh. My. God. Bella I can hear it. It's really tiny but I can. But Bella it's not just one heart beat. I can hear three. Yours, obviously. But then there are two faint heart beats. Bella I think there are two of them. Bella I think your having twins."

Twins?

Twins.

Holy.

Freaking.

Hell.

And that's when I passed out.

**Sorry it's really short. But I think it was a really good idea to stop there. I like that it leaves you out to think about things. From now on there is going to be a lot of action and a little heart break and a whole lot of Bella and Edward getting mad at each other and then forgiving. Oops. Hope I didn't give anything away.**

**REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


	6. Bad News

**Authors Note**

**I just wanted to post this to say that I won't be able to update for a couple of days. I JUST POSTED MY NEW STORY /Get Even or Die Trying/ which took a while and is about Bellan and Edward. And now I have to go out of town. I will update as soon as I can. But that probably won't be until around Monday or Tuesday.**

**REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


	7. Dreaming is Wishing or Warning

**Disclaimer: you hear a sobbing girl. Suddenly she let's loose a terrible scream **

Doctor to nurse: She had a mental break down. I wonder what caused it?

Crazy girl- let's out a sob

Nurse to crazy- What is it dear?

Crazy girl- I. . . do. . . not. . . own. . . Twilight!

AN- Okay so sorry for my Author's Not I stayed up most of the night writing updates to all my stories and now I am going on a ride to my Grandma's house. I will most likely sleep through all of it. Which is a nice change considering my brother sings along with all of the songs on the radio. And let me tall you he is not a good singer. By the end of it I want to rip my own ears off.

Don't you just love plot twists? I love it when people don't have the slightest idea what I'm going to do next. God it is so fun. I LOVE WRITING!

Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Dreaming Is Wishing or Warning

BPOV

I knew I was dreaming. It wasn't possible that I wasn't.

But that didn't mean I couldn't sit back and enjoy the show.

I was sitting on a couch in the Cullen's house. My swollen stomach making me look more pregnant then I would have thought possible. I had a huge tub of ice cream balanced on my huge stomach and was preparing to eat it with an equally large wooden spoon **(that's what my mom did when she was pregnant with my brother. It was hilarious.). **Just then Edward ran in. Spotting me enjoying my cookie dough ice cream just a little to much.

"Bella," he said coming over to stand in front of me.

"The doctor said eating massive amounts of junk food is not healthy for the babies," he tried to grab the tub away from me.

I gave him a withering stare, "Edward the doctor is Carlisle. Who also happened to get this for me." I gave him a big smile, "Besides. I said I would give up coffee. But asking me to give up ice cream is just plain mean. And it's not as if I am actually going to have to lose the baby weight. The doctor who is also my father-in-law said as soon as Thing 1 ans Thing 2 are out of there my body will go back to normal. Besides I think I look pretty damn good considering in have not one put two weirdly powerful children growing inside my stomach," I put my finger up, "Don't make me call Alice and Rosalie. You remember the last time you tried to get me to eat a carrot or a turnip or whatever the hell it was. I especially loved when Rosalie started screaming do you want to be pregnant Edward?"

He gave me a withering stare. I gave a huge sigh. I set the ice cream down on the coffee table, "There are you happy now?" I placed my crossed arms over my round belly they almost didn't fit. Thanks to the pregnancy my breast had gone from a C cup to almost double D Edward was far from complaining. And stuck out my lower lip.

I was the essences of pouting.

"Very," he sat down next to me kissing me thoroughly before laying his head on my stomach. Waiting for one of the children to kick. I played with his messy bronze hair as we sat like that.

Together.

Soon to be parents.

Suddenly the scenes changed.

A figure stood in front of me. A beautiful vampire, from the looks of it. She was tall with wavy orange hair. It wasn't Victoria. It was someone more powerful. She radiated power with her every step.

And there I was. Right in front of her. Pressed up as hard as I could be against a freezing cold wall. Not fighting because from the looks of it I was still pregnant. My stomach was now so round I couldn't spot my feet.

I twitched my finger. Trying to send her crashing through a wall.

It didn't work.

She was immune.

She gave me a huge grin, "Silly Isabella. Did you really think I would go up against you without being prepared? You're the most powerful vampire on earth and I am no fool. _I am immune to your power my dear." _

Okay since my power wasn't working the least I could do was try and talk my way out of this, "Why are you doing this? This can't be your idea of a good time. Killing a pregnant vampire."

She gave me a wicked grin still moving towards me, "Oh but you have that wrong. I am killing you because you are good. Pure. Like the rest of your little coven. I am killing you because killing you will also kill your children. They will be more powerful then your small brain can even comprehend. And with them so will end the time of vampire freedom. Our reign over the human race will end. Your children will end the times where a vampire can choose it's prey. Your children will force us to eat off not our lesser half but off animals. Can you imagine? Me not feeding off of my weaker half but off of actual animals," she gave a small laugh but then turned back to me, "That is why I am about to kill you, Isabella."

And with that she plunged the knife I didn't know she had been holding straight into my swollen stomach. And the twisted. I felt the death inside of me.

As I let out an ear piercing scream that was filled with all the sorrow I had ever known. I knew my children were gone.

I sat up bolt upright. Sucking in a loud gasp.My hands flying to my stomach. It was still flat. Still whole. I could feel the faint outline of muscles as I let out my breath. I was still the Semi-human-barely-pregnant-Isabella-Marie-Swan-Cullen.

Wow that's a long name. It's like I'm Carmen from the first Spy Kids movie.

I took in my surroundings. I was in a bed room. Everything was black and white. The bed spread was a bright ivory. The walls were white with black stars shooting every where. Black curtains. White carpeting. Black couches. I knew I was still in Belinda's house. She loved black and white.

I was still surveying the room and trying not to let my mind wander to why I was in this bedroom in the first place when I felt something creep up my throat.

I ran to a door that I hoped would contain a bathroom.

I was in luck.

My head flew over the toilet just a second before I was about to run out of time. Morning sickness. As if being pregnant wasn't bad enough.

After I threw up everything I had eaten yesterday I brushed my teeth with a tooth brush that was in the bathroom. It had been nine years since I had done such things. My teeth had just always stayed white. Now I was actually going to have to take of myself.

Drag.

My dark chocolate hair was curlier then usual today. Almost rivaling Belinda's perfect ringlets. The sun light made it look almost black. I walked back into the room that had become mine. And found that someone, Danny I was guessing had brought up my suitcase.

I unzipped the bag and pulled out a random outfit. I gave a small smile when I saw what I had picked. It went with this room perfectly. Black overalls that Alice had scoffed upon but I had insisted on getting. And a long sleeved white shirt that had a rounded neckline and little black sparkly designs all over them. I quickly changed.

Then I glanced at the clock.

7:45.

I had to get out of here.

Danny said that Edward's ferry got in around eight. And god knows it would only take him like a second to get here. Oh god I was screwed.

I had to go.

Now.

I re-zipped my bag and lugged it down the stairs it took me like five seconds to find. I dragged it down to the kitchen. Where Danny was reading the paper and Belinda was reading a paper back.

They both looked over there pieces of reading materials and glanced at me. Then went back to reading.

"Do you see anything dearest?" Belinda asked Danny.

"No. I don't love. Except I think I heard Bella sneak out of her room a little while ago. And I think that's what I'll tell her distraught husband." They didn't look up.

I got it. They were letting me leave.

Belinda sighed, "I just wish she had taken the bagel and coffee I made you go get. I know you hated driving into the bagel shop where all those girls love flaunting themselves at you," she turned the page of her book. Danny gave a grin as if he was thinking about the girls in the bagel shop, which caused Belinda to flick a small glass grape at him.

Danny rubbed his head, "What was that for."

"For being a pervert," Belinda said throwing another glass grape at him.

That made me laugh. They were insane.

I looked at the kitchen and grabbed the bagel. I gave them both kisses on the cheeks, "You two are the absolute best." Then I grabbed my bags and ran out of the door.

"Love you," I yelled before the door slammed shut.

"Love you too," I heard them say at the exact same time. Then I heard the them turn the pages of the paper and the book.

My weird brother and sister.

I used my power to open the trunk and threw my bag in. Again closing it with the twitch of my finger. I took a gulp of coffee as I opened the door. The caffeine already starting to wake me up. Supposedly Edward was going to make me give it up.

Yeah and Charlotte's Web is an autobiography. The pigs finally got organized.

I rested my head against the steering wheel and let out a racking sob. A huge part of me wanted to sit and wait for them to come for me. To be with my family once again. But the smaller part of me. The still independent Bella. The one that had yelled at me not to marry Edward was still screaming RUN!

Maybe it was an impulse.

Maybe it was because I am truly half insane.

Maybe it was because I was pregnant.

Maybe it was because I was terrified.

Maybe it was because I was Bella.

Maybe it was because I truly am my mothers daughter and running is in our nature.

Or maybe it was because I had listened to the bigger part of me the last time. I had married Edward. Now I would listen to the part of me that was smaller. The part of me that was yelling for me to go. I would stop soon. But at the moment I needed to run.

I turned on the car.

I didn't know exactly where I was going but that had never stopped me before.

I took a swig of my coffee a bite of my bagel and patted my stomach. As if trying to reassure my unborn children.

I pulled the car off the curb.

I was gone.

This chapter was kind of short. The next one will be equally short. They are filler chapters. After the next one the action is going to start to get REALLY GOOD! I'm so excited.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,

And REVIEW Again,

Carly ;)


	8. That Not So Little Voice

**Disclaimer: okay so how can I top my crazy girl disclaimer? I don't know? Maybe I will just have to say it the old fashioned way. Okay so I was sitting by a pond a couple of days ago you know dressed in my usual attire. A pink and purple princess dress with my curly/wavy brown hair cascading down to my waist when suddenly the pond rippled unexpectedly. A toad came out of the water and begged me to kiss him. He said that he would turn into my prince. So I kissed him. And you know what? He is my prince. So that's why I am typing on my laptop in a motel somewhere near the border of Kentucky. But the only thing I can't get out of my head is what he made me say before we kissed. I don't own Twilight? What is that about? Hmm but what can I say? Edward's kind of weird. Do you think there's something he's not telling me? (I'm so clever right)**

**Okay so anyway after this chapter we'll start scrapping the edge of the action. But be warned after we get there you might want me to go back. But I won't because I can't. Never ever, ever because I am a writer (or as close as a thirteen year old can be to a writer) and us writers have principles. Right guys? Tiny voices in my head answer back, "Right!" they scream.**

**Oh by the way in case you haven't noticed. This chapter is going to be a decent length And is going to switch POV's. A LOT!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

The Not So Little Voice

EPOV

The ferry smelled like Bella. Everywhere the sweet and seductive scent of freesias met my heightened senses. There was no where I could go to escape from her. Not that I would want to. I had decided over a decade ago that I never wanted to escape from Isabella Swan. But then I had screwed up. And screwed Bella up in the process. And that's why I was here. Searching for my scared and pregnant wife.

I could hear Jasper and Alice whispering. They were sitting on top of the Mercedes that Carlisle had, had updated. Jasper had his arm around her neck and her head was resting on his shoulder, his coat over her small body like a blanket. There was a silence every so often as they kissed liked only Jasper and Alice could.

Rosalie and Emmet were in the bigger and better Jeep. You didn't have to be a mind reader to know what they were doing. The windows had steamed over about a half an hour ago. And every so often you would hear a slight moan.

Carlisle and Esme were over on the other side of the ferry. Looking at the blacker then black ocean water with there advanced eye sight they could see the sea shells at the bottom of the ocan floor. They were holding hands like teenagers.

God I missed my wife!

I still couldn't comprehend why she had left. Did she think I wouldn't be happy bout the baby **(he still doesn't know she's having twins)**? Because I was. I was freaking ecstatic. We were going to be parents. Bella was going to be the mother of my child. I was the luckiest man on earth.

The sun had come up. I checked my watch. Two minutes to eight. We should be there any minute. I quickly got into the Volvo and prepared to speed off the ferry at the speed of light. As soon as the ferry pulled up to the dock.

The earliest we had been able to get on the ferry had been five in the morning. And we were actually the only people on the boat. It had taken five grand to the manager to get us here this early.

After the nine o'clock ferry that Bella had taken the ferry was closed at Bellingham. Where they refueled and washed the deck. As I said before it had taken five grand and basically a threat from Emmet to get us here this early.

The ferry met land. And before they even got the ramp down I was speeding out. The others following quickly behind me.

I knew where Belinda and Danny lived. When I had called earlier Danny had given me the address. So as I sped through the town I knew what I was looking for. I could only pray that Bella was still there.

**BPOV**

**As Edward is thinking this**

I was about thirty miles out of Bellingham and speeding faster by the second. I knew I wouldn't make it to where I wanted to go by night fall. And even though I had probably gotten six hours of sleep at Belinda's I was exhausted. I wanted to pass out and throw up at the same time.

I just wanted to sleep.

Which is why when I spotted a hotel sign I went for it.

Probably knowing that if Edward was really following me with the search everything attitude that I knew he would always carry I was going to be caught. But at the moment I didn't really mind. I had to get rest.

For my children.

For me.

I got out of my Porsche. This was not an up scale looking place. It was more of a cottage Inn. But I was to freaking tired to care. If they had a bed I would be happy.

I popped the trunk and pulled out my bag. For the first time I noticed what the bags looked like. And it brought unwanted and unshed tears to my tear duct carrying eyes.

The bag was a dark topaz. The color of my eyes and of the ring I had on my finger. My very beautiful wedding and engagement ring. For a while as I was carrying the bag that's all I had seen. But now I looked more carefully. Written in beautiful silver script that was engraved into the bag read:

_Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen. _

Above that was a ring. The exact replica of my engagement ring.

Damn you Mary Alice Cullen! She was pushing me back home without even knowing it. I swear to god I have got to get some knew sisters. Because the three I have right now completely suck.

I wiped my eyes and walked quickly into the Inn.

Aw crap.

A guy was working at the front desk. And even though I was now dressed in midnight black overalls that I did not think at all flatter me.

Except every damn article of clothing flattered me!

I was so not in the mood for this now! God I hate men! I swear to god I think I should swear off of them completely! Except you know I happen to be madly in love and married to one at the moment.

You know minor set back.

I groaned and walked up to the front desk. The front desk guy was now panning my body slowly. I so badly wanted to rip his eyes out. He seemed extremely cocky. Oh lord I hated guys like this. These were the ones that thought they had a shot with anything with long legs and boobs.

Well sorry pal. I may have long legs and sizeable breast but you will never, ever have a shot with me.

He gave me that cocky smile that made me want to slap him. . . or make sure he was never able to reproduce again by shoving my black heel so far up his-

Calm down and breath Bella. Listen to what the nice jerk off is saying.

"Would you like a room?" he said in a deep voice that I knew wasn't his real voice. God could he be any more transparent? I mean seriously give it a rest!

I nodded my head while holding my fingers tightly behind my back. Not knowing if I was trying to stop myself from using my power or from wiping that grin off his face with my tiny but extremely powerful fist.

"Well I'll need your ID, your name, and your phone number," he raised his eyebrows at the word phone number. Something told me it wasn't a requirement. Wow what a shock weird creepy totally grossing me out dude wanted my phon number.

Oh my god shock, shock!

I groaned and stamped my foot.

That is it!

He had just pissed off a severely hormonal pregnant woman. And now he was going to pay! Oh he was SO going to pay.

Which Is why I leaned forward in my must seductive vampire way and whispered in the harshest voice I knew, "Oh yeah now would you like my home phone number. My husband we'll probably pick up that one. Or would you like the phone number that will connect you to my doctor who can tell you how many months pregnant with twins I am? Or I could give you my cell phone. And when I pick up I will tell you that you haven't the slightest chance of even being in my close vicinity ever again considering I am most happily married. Now my room key please."

I held out my hand. Totally enjoying his shocked yet outraged face. Even while pregnant I haven't lost my touch.

**EPOV**

**When he get's to Danny and Belinda's**

She wasn't there.

I could tell from the second we got there. Danny and Belinda were sitting on the porch. Belinda in jeans and a T-shirt, white blonde hair pulled into a mess bun. Danny dressed in about the same. Minus the white blonde hair and the messy bun. They were sitting across from each other. Belinda was doing her nails and Danny was reading a sports magazine.

They both looked up as they saw the car come. My head was filled with rage as I saw them. How could they let her leave? I had read there minds And they hadn't even put up a fight.

What kind of family loyalty was that. Well we weren't really family but Bella considered them her brother and sister. Even though Danny and Belinda weren't related. Because if they were it would be really weird. Considering there married and you know, have sex like every chance they have.

"You let her leave." was all I could get out. They had betrayed me.

But then Belinda was in right in front of me. Obviously upset. She said in a sarcastic voice, "What were we supposed to do? Pin our sister who is pregnant with twins against a wall. Oh yeah that would be a very nice Christmas card."

The word twins registered in my mind. Oh my god twins! But at the moment I was too mad at Belinda to really celebrate, "You could have at least tried something." I said lamely.

Belinda let out a disgusted laugh, "You really don't get do you? You don't understand her at all. But that's not quite as big as a surprise as it should be."

"What are you talking about," now she had me confused. Was she talking about Bella?

She gave me a disgusted look, "You don't understand Bella at all. You don't have the slightest idea why she left," when greeted with my shocked stare she continued, "She needs you, you idiot. It's not really a problem for the rest of us girls. But it is for Bella. I need Danny, Rosalie needs Emmet, Alice needs Jasper, Esme needs Carlisle and Bella needs you. For god knows what reason she's decided she loves you and needed you. And after you left ten years ago she never needed anyone. She was like a half person. If one of us would have left she would have been sad but she would have moved on. But when she's with you it all comes rushing back. And she needs you. And that scares the crap out of her. That and Bella's never been to good at expressing her feeling." Belinda was way smarter then she looked. That I was starting to figure out.

But I still didn't understand, "So are you saying that I shouldn't go looking for her?" Because no matter what I felt I was never going to stop looking for her. Not only was she the love of my life but she was carrying my children.

Belinda gave me an exasperated sigh, "Of course not. The woman is pregnant with twins and is severely hormonal. Find her before she kills. And I'm not kidding about the killing thing. My mom was kind of slutty. Before Danny changed me I went through like four other pregnancies with her. And let me tell you it is not pretty. We will be lucky if Bella doesn't murder any poor guy that looks at her butt" Belinda shooed the rest of my family back to the cars.

But as I was heading back to the Volvo I suddenly doubled over with pain. But it wasn't my pain.

It was . . . Bella's.

And then my cell phone started to ring. The special ring. The ring I had picked out just for Bella's calls. The first song we had danced to as a married couple.

**BPOV**

**Before she called Edward.**

I had just enter my room. The desk boy had just handed me a key and asked my name, for hotel purposes only of course. I let out a chuckle and gave him my first name and my maiden name.

I dropped my bag to the ground. And basically jumped on the bed. Enclosing myself with all the blankets and pillows. Breathing in there lemon fresh sent.

But then I jumped back into a standing position. Because suddenly there was ear piercing voices running through my head. It was like I was thinking different thoughts at the same time.

It was so over powering.

I couldn't concentrate. Millions of thoughts rushed through my brain at the same time. For a moment I was thinking about a guy named Chuck's hair and suddenly Uncle Mo wasn't going to his AA meetings.

I sunk to the floor and rubbed my temples. The thoughts hurt. It felt like my head was going to explode. I didn't know what was happening to me.

But somehow I realized it had something to do with Edward.

I had to call my husband.

**Guess what power Bella is getting. Guess, guess, guess. I bet some of you already suspect. And I bet a good portion of you are right. Most of you guessed Bella was pregnant. Don't you just love plot twists?**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;) **


	9. Savin' Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I know it. You know it. Stephenie Meyer knows it. My lawyer knows it. Oh yeah that's right I have a lawyer. Namely my dad who was going to be a doctor but decided to be a lawyer but then decided he wanted to dell medical equipment. Isn't it weird how people can never quite figure out what they want to do? I think it's weird. I've known what I've wanted to do since I was I've. I'm gonna be Santa Clause. No I'm just kidding. Actually I want to be a lawyer. Or a writer. I can't decided. Oh. My. God. I am just like my dad. **

**Okay so here we find out yet again what is wrong with Bella. She just can't seem to stay out of trouble. But then again with a guy like Edward coming to save you trouble doesn't sound that bad. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 7**

**Savin' Me **

**BPOV**

**Oh by the way when we come to Edward's POV I will be putting the words to the song Savin' Me by Nickleback because I love that song and I always wanted to incorporate a song into my fic.**

My head was going to fall off. I knew it too. It took all the strength I had to get my hand to get to my cell phone.

For the first time in my life I wanted to kill humans. I wanted them to stop thinking so I could get some peace. Their thoughts were rushing through my head faster then a rivers water. I didn't know what to do to get them to stop.

I just wanted silence.

I hit the one. Edward was on speed dial. I was hyperventilating. Just trying to get air into my lungs. Which at the moment. Considering I couldn't concentrate on any given thing for more then a second was an extremely hard task. What the hell was going on? I didn't know. I didn't know at all.

And not knowing petrified me.

Because I was going to die if this didn't stop soon. I could feel it. My whole body was starting to relax. And I remember once that Charlie had told me I should only worry about dying if my injuries started to become painless. And even the pain in my head was dulling.

Then someone answered the phone, "Bella," Edward yelled, "Bella is that you?"

I let out a strangled cry as unshed tears fell down my face. I had no control anymore. Human thoughts ran through my head as I tried to find the strength to talk. I didn't know how. But I had to get him to me.

"Edward," I got out in a strangled whisper. I was trying so hard but it wasn't working. I was so powerless. I had promised myself I would never feel this way again. But now, now I was so weak it wasn't even funny.

"Bella," he was yelling? Why was he yelling didn't he understand that I could her him? I was still at least half vampire. My head began to listen to humanities voices. I was drifting off.

No Bella listen to what Edward is saying, "Bella tell me what's wrong. Tell me where you are baby. Just tell me something." He was pleading with me. I had to make him better. I loved him. Or at least I thought I did. I couldn't focus long enough to remember.

But I had to.

For Edward. For me. For my children. I focused on strength I didn't know I had and took a deep breath, "Edward," I whispered, knowing he could hear me, "there are so many . . . voices. I can't . . . focus. I'm. . . I-I'm only thirty minutes away. But I, I don't think you'll make it. I l-love you honey." I was going to close my eyes. I was going to give in. I was pretty sure I had the power to read minds. That at least one of the children had inherited Edward's power. I didn't have the strength to control it.

I was too tired.

But then I heard a female voice screaming in my ear, "Bella. Bella don't close your eyes. No matter what you have to stay awake."

It was Alice.

I focused yet again all my power on my moth and willed it to say what needed to be said, "Al- Alice where is Ed- Edward?" God I sounded so pitiful.

"Edward is driving to you Bella. I'm in the car with him. Were all coming to help you. Belinda and Danny too. It's okay sweety were coming. Were coming to save you." Alice voice was soothing. And I felt my eyes drooping into a sleep that I wouldn't return from.

**EPOV**

**Driving to Bella**

I was driving faster then ever had. Pushing two hundred even though I knew the car couldn't take it for much longer. She was dying. Bella was dying. I could hear it in her voice. She had said she loved me. They could be the last words she ever said to me. I was going to loose my wife and my two children all in one day. Already I was contemplating my suicide.

Yet again.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

"Bella stay with me," I heard Alice scream in the background. Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper were all squished in the backseat. Alice was sitting in the passenger seat next to me because she was holding the phone that connected me to Bella. Jasper was sitting behind her trying desperately to calm her down and not to scream out in pain considering we were all anxious to get to Bella. We were all panicked and add that to Jasper panic and he can feel all of our panic.

Well that's a lot of panic.

"Edward this car is not going to last much longer. The engine is going to overheat and the wheels are wearing down more and more by the second," Rosalie screamed. I could barely hear her over the roar of the engine.

"All I need is a couple of more miles." I yelled back. Bella's scent was like a map. I could almost feel it. She said she was about thirty miles out all I needed was a five more and I would be with her. I needed to go. I didn't care if I had to crawl. I would get there in time.

_All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Carlisle said that the problem with Bella was that one or both of our children had developed a new power. And instead of giving in she was fighting it. And soon it would kill her. From what she had said about the voices I think they got my mind reading ability.

Alice was talking to Bella. Now she was basically screaming. I knew it was because Bella was falling asleep. Carlisle said if that happened we wouldn't be able to wake her back up.

"Bella please be alive. Just stay alive," I whispered. Though I knew my whole family heard me.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be_

And there it was.

I saw Bella's silver Porsche sitting in the parking lot of some Inn. I turned so fast and sharp that my whole family flew against the opposing wall. Emmet swore under his breath as did his wife. But no one said anything to me. They knew I would bite their head off in anyone said one word. Alice continued to yell at Bella.

I pulled the car in the parking lot. I was pretty sure I managed to take up three parking spaces with the Volvo. But at the moment I didn't care. They could tow the car for all I cared. I needed to get to Bella.

The guy at the front desk looked at me with wide eyes and then suddenly had a thought about Bella:

_I bet that's the husband the hot looking babe in room twelve was talkin' 'bout._

I would have just asked him where Bella was but I didn't have time. I needed to get to Bella. Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper were right behind me. I knew Carlisle, Esme, Belinda, and Danny would arrive soon.

The front desk guy was now looking at Rosalie and Alice with appreciative eyes. Rosalie moved closer to Emmet and gave a disgusted sneer. Emmet put his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head cracking his knuckles at the desk boy. Alice who was still talking to Bella belatedly noticed the leering and grabbed Jasper's hand. Who took her's quickly and snarled at the boy.

_Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

But that only took seconds. Before he could blink again we were walking through the lobby towards the rooms.

But that didn't seem to sit well with the desk boy. He got to the way to the hotel room doors just before I was about to cross it, "You need to buy a room before you can get access to the one of them." he snarled looking happy he was causing me delay.

"Step aside desk boy," Emmet snarled. Alice was staring at the boy with her hands on her hips as if she could rip his face off. Rosalie was about the same. Jasper looked like he could barely contain his need to drink all of this tiny humans blood.

But I wanted to avoid confrontation so I threw a couple of hundreds at the boy, "That should cover it. Now step aside." Just then Carlisle, Esme, Belinda, and Danny burst through the door. "There with me," I said before pushing past the boy and back through the rooms. Just before I opened the door I heard Bella's strangled scream. And before I knew Alice had kicked the door down.

I gave her a stunned look and she just shrugged and walked into the room. And there was my Bella sitting against a wall. Her hands in her dark chocolate hair and her face red. Tears streaming down her face. She looked like she had been to hell and back. Bu strangely she still looked stunningly beautiful.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

She was breathing to hard. Like it was all she could do not to just let go. Alice dropped the cell phone she had been holding. And I rushed right to Bella.

I kneeled in front of her. She had her legs pulled up to her chest and was rocking back and forth. I pulled her into my arms. She was so hot. It was like she was burning up. Like she was on fire.

She let out another ear piercing scream and her hands tightened on her hair. As if she was trying to pull it out, "Voices," she muttered angrily, "stop. I don't want to hear. Just stop." She was pleading hot tears streaming down her face. Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead.

My whole family was standing their watching. I was whispering to Bella, trying to calm her down. But it wasn't working. So I decided to take another approach.

I sat her down in front of me. She thrashed around but I forced her to look at me, "Bella," I yelled, "Bella you have to understand. Just let go. Don't fight the voices. Just let them take you. It'll be okay I promise. Once they take you just make them stop. Will them to be silenced your powerful Bella it will work. I'll be with you the whole time." I whispered to her. She looked into my eyes. Sadness never failing and then she closed them. She was letting the voices take her. Human thought surround her.

I thought it was working. I prayed it was working. But then Bella threw her head and let out a heart breaking scream. Then she let out a small, "Edward."

_And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

I pulled her in closer. Putting her as close to me as I possibly could. It wasn't working. Why wasn't it working? Bella was the most strong willed person I knew this should work. It had to work.

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

But then all at once I felt her relax in my arms. She lifted her head up to mine, "It worked," she said in a small voice then let out a huge yawn.

"Got to sleep baby we'll talk when you wake up," I said breathing into her hair. It smelled as good as it had when we were teenagers. I lifted her up bridal style we had to get out of here before the hotel staff started asking questions.

"Okay," she said in a sweat voice. Wrapping her small pale arms around my neck and laying her head on my shoulder. How I had missed her. She was never getting out of my sight ever again. Never ever.

We had just reached the lobby when Bella murmured right before sleep, "I love you Edward Cullen." then her breathing became regulated and I knew she was asleep.

_All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

I kissed the top of her head and whispered softly, "I love you too Bella Marie." And then I stepped out into the parking lot. Belinda and Danny had jumped into the Jeep as we left their house to save Bella.

So after Carlisle ripped out the Volvo's licences plates we decided to leave the Volvo here it's not like it would run anymore. Besides Rose said she would build me a new one from scratch, one that went a whole hell of a lot faster. Alice, Jasper, and Bella and I would take her Porsche back home. Rosalie, Emmet, Danny, and Belinda would go in the Jeep. And Carlisle and Esme would take the Mercedes. Belinda and Danny had decided to take a visit to the island to stay with us until Bella was okay.

Bella would be thrilled that they were coming.

I let Jasper and Alice drive the Porsche. I still had Bella in my arms as we sat in the back seat. It was there I made a discovery.

Bella's stomach was already a little rounder

_Hurry I'm fallin' _

**THIS WAS NOT THE ACTION! I repeat that was not the action. We have a lot more to cover. And I mean a lot. Plus you didn't think I would skip Bella delivering the children? That would be just plain mean.**

**Over and Out, **

**Carly :)**


	10. You Can't Fix It

**Disclaimer: Okay well I am out of all the funny and hilarious disclaimers you have all come to know and love. Umm maybe I could say something cute. Puppies. . . kitties. . . boys (or gorls if you're a guy or if you're a girl and into that sort of thing). Um okay I'll go with puppies. One time my old neighbor got a puppy and they named it chowder (yeah I thought the name was stupid too). And that day we were trying to get a bee hive out of my tree house. And my brain surgeon brother thought it would be fun to send Chowder into the tree house. Oh yeah he is so going to do well in the world. And needless to say Chowder was never the same again. I don't own Twilight.**

**Okay so this chapter is going to be nice and fluffy and then were going to get to the good stuff. Namely Bella and babies in danger. Can you say uh-oh.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 8**

You Can't Fix It

**BPOV**

I let out a shocked intake of breath and sprang up into a sitting position.

I was in our room.

Mine and Edward's. I was lying in the same bed I had a million times before. But this time I had actually _slept _in it. That was a new experience for me. Well not exactly new. But I hadn't done it ten years.

I looked down and saw that I was wearing a silky/ partially slutty brown night gown with a lacy black hem. A recent Alice buy no doubt.

I was staring at my attire when the events of last night came back in a bolt of electricity. I had a new power. Granted it would probably go away once the children our born and I will have to deal with mind reading babies but it was still pretty freaking AWESOME. I tried to focus on one person, or anyone in the house but there was nothing. Don't tell me I lostthe poweralready!

But then the whole back with Edward thing dawned on me. I was back with my husband. Oh my god that is big. Is he mad at me?

Am I mad at him? No of course not. I wasn't mad at Edward. He had saved my life last night and for that I would always love him.

Not that I didn't love him before he saved my life. I mean god knows he had saved it like every other day.

But anyway back to my self doubt.

Could have pushed him to far this time? Oh god if he didn't love me any more I would die. Or rather,kill myself. Either way I would have my kids give them to the Cullen's and then split.

That is my plan if he doesn't love me.

For the first time since I had woken up I looked at the doorway. And there he was staring at me with his deep topaz eyes. And I couldn't love him more.

It was exactly why I hadn't let him see me before I ran. If I did I wouldn't have left. Now staring at him I saw myself for the idiot I was. Everything I had done for him and everything he had done for me, everything we had done to be together came flooding back. I loved him more then life? Why didn't I remember that?

But before I could speak he was gone. Well that was un-Edward like. I sprang up so that I was standing on top of the bed and yelling, "Edward Cullen.I can not believe you just ran away fromyour wife and soon to be mother of your children. Now I know I may bestupid but you know what you knew that before you married me so get the hell back here right now!"

Yes I know probably not the most effective way of getting him to come but you know I have to work with I've got. But he didn't come. I didn't hear even a rustle in the whole house. By now I expect Alice to be here screaming at me or over me.

So I just groaned and jumped of the bed. I pulled on the silky black knee length robe Alice had bought me and huffed out of the room, "You are now making your pregnant wife chase after you. Not very mature Edward." I said walking down the hall.

As I walked down the hall I checked everyone's room. They were all empty, "And where the hell is everyone," I screamed down the hall. Even though if I would have whispered he would have heard me.

I plopped down the stairs. I felt fatter. I had calculated that I must be at least two months pregnant. But I didn't expect to feel this way so soon. God at least I wasn't nauseous at the moment.

That was a nice step up.

As I was at the last step I went flying. I had purposely timed it. I knew there was no way that Edward let me fall on my face. But now I was pregnant. I had a feeling I was going to spend a lot of my pregnancy in his arms. Or in a plastic bubble if he had his way.

And I was right.

Just as my face was an inch from the floor I was brought into someone steel arms. I let out the breath I had been holding it came out as a gasp. I was set on my feet and was now staring up into Edward's eyes. I smiled at him, "I think you are losing your touch Edward," I said shaking my finger at him, "Not only was that save a little late but I can't actually believe you fell for that."

Shock registered in his eyes as he realized I had tricked him. I knew he would run away now so I grabbed a fistful of his shirt, "No," I said holding on tighter, "You are not going anywhere. We are going to talk about this like adults. No more running away."

He stared at me with blank eyes they were almost cold. Okay I guess I deserved that but that didn't mean my heart was breaking.

And that when I noticed that there were tears in my eyes. Oh my god getting pregnant was turning me into a wimp. So I decided to go back on my word, "Or you know what? We could suspend the whole not running away thing. Because running away sounds like a good option at the moment," I wiped my eyes on my sleeve as I turned away.

He was just going to let me leave.

Oh my god I am so horrible. I finally sabotaged my whole entire relationship. Mission accomplished Bella! You have finally screwed up your whole entire life.

I had prepared to go to the car. To just leave. There was nothing left anymore. I was going to carry out my previous plan. But as I got to the door frame I looked back at Edward who was standing in the exact spot I had left him and whispered for one last time, "I'm sorry Edward. No matter what happens just know that." And then I turned around.

To bad Edward was standing in front of me. I gasped and tried to catch my breath. In between breaths I managed to get out, "Give"-breath-"Me"-breath-"A"-breath-"Heart"-breath-Attack"-one last gasp-.

Edward looked into my eyes, "You are not going anywhere Isabella. And you are not going to anything to be sorry for." He said wiping my eyes of lingering tears.

I walked back into the house and crossed my legs waiting for him to talk, "Can you just tell me why you did it?" he said sadly. Looking more heart broken then I had ever seen him.

I looked up into his eyes and deiced to tell the truth, "I'm different now Edward. I am not the same Isabella Swanyou knew ten years ago. And I hate that you can make me cry. I hate that you can break my heart one second and then make me fall hopelessly in love with you the next. I hate that I need you. I hate that Iwould jump of a bridge for you. I hate that I love you more then I can even describe. But mostly I hate that I can't hate you. Not even for a second. Not even a little bit." I whispered the last part feeling like an idiot.

But before I could stop myself I added quickly, "But the truth is Edward ten years ago you screwed me up. You changed me for the worst and I shattered into a million pieces. And no matter how much I love you and how happy I am with youand with usI'm not done picking myself up. I might never be done. But I promise you that I am trying and will continue to try." I smiled up at him.

Edward was staring at me blankly. As if he didn't know what to say.

I cringed. I must have screwed up once again. But before I could blink again Edward was kissing me.

Not the reaction I thought would happen. But I am perfectly happy with this.

He gradually sat down on the couch. Pulling me into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck pushing closer. He slipped the robe I was wearing of my shoulders and it fell to the floor. I lifted up Edward's shirt. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist my nightgown riding up around my waist. Somehow he managed to get us both to the bedroom while carrying me and never letting his lips leave mine.

Well at least pregnancy didn't screw up one of the fun parts of being married.

**Okay so everyone is happy and this is the happily ever after. Wrong! This is when trouble starts to get BIG! And I mean so totally BIG! So we are now moving into dangerous territory.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;) **


	11. Love Is Me

1**Disclaimer: Okay so no one like a know it all. But you know what? That what I am. I am a know it all and a smart ass and everything like that. I'm also heavily sarcastic. What can I say I am what I am. I'm a really tall, browned haired, green eyed, sarcasm dripping from teeth girl. Okay so anyway I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Myer does. Although I just ordered my copy of New Moon from and I am totally going to be going crazy until it gets here. But back to reality I don't own Twilight. On with the story.**

**Okay so this is going to be a little more fluff an then were going to see Bella and Edward do something totally drastic. And then the chapters going to end. Okay ready, set-**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 9**

Love Is Me

BPOV

Sun streamed through the curtains as I opened my eyes. The whole room smelled like the ocean and my strawberry shampoo. I smiled into my pillow remembering last night.

It had been a good night.

A very, very good night.

But then the whole being pregnant thing came back and a wave of nausea hit me. Sending me running for the bathroom with vampire speed.

I wretched right into the toilet bowl. Seven more months of this. Fun. Well at least I have my whole family to suffer with me. After I finished throwing up everything I had eaten I laid in the bathroom. Just concentrating on my breathing. To miserable to move. Being pregnant is not fun. And it's only my second month!

I had just decided that I would be staying on this floor until the baby came out when my lucky non pregnant husband walked into the room. And as punishment for him being able to say his normal size while I swell up like a balloon for the next nine months I through a sizeable shampoo bottle at him.

Which he dodged because he is not physically challenged and I really suck at throwing things. He gave me that disapproving look that I quickly wiped off his face by widening my eyes and biting my bottom lip. He melted instantly. God husbands are so easy.

He came and lay next to me on the floor. I crawled over and lay my head right under his chin. His fingers crawled through my hair as we lay on the floor. Just trying to comprehend what we had gotten ourselves into.

"If this is any clue to how the future of this pregnancy is going to be I have to tell you we are never having sex again," I muttered into his chest.

He laughed and kissed the top of my head. Which made me glare at him. Did he think I was kidding?

He sat up, "Come on darling I made you breakfast." He said pushing on my shoulder. I was still laying there in the flannel shirt I had bought because it was comfortable. Unfortunately it only covered to right under my butt. Luckily I was wearing underwear.

I groaned and rolled over so that I positioned on my stomach, "Not. Moving. Ever. Again." I said into the floor.

"Fine," said Edward. And then I was hoisted into the air. Oh my god I hate my husband!

"Edward," I screamed as I kicked and wriggled. Which was futile considering he was at least fifty pounds heavier then me and had a lot more muscle.

"Bella," he said in a warning voice, "Not only are you my dearly beloved wife but you are also carrying my children in there so even if I have to force feed you, you are going to eat damn it."

I scoffed and gave him a sarcastic smile, "And they say romance is dead."

"They obvious haven't heard about us," he said kissing my forehead.

"Obviously," I said smiling even though I was trying not to but then I realized something, "You know this is so much more fun for you considering I am not wearing pants and all I have on is one of those death trap thongs Alice considers fashionable. God I am pretty sure Jasper just acts brooding, considering Alice wears these things all the time he is probably one of the luckiest guys in this house." Edward chuckled as he walked down the stairs, kissing my forehead once more, "Either way you are a complete pervert, husband of mine." I added.

It was Edward's turn to scoff, "Oh yes I am trying to cop a feel of my pregnant wife's ass as I carry her down the stairs because she is to sick to move on her own."

I smiled, "Exactly."

Edward glowered at me as I smiled innocently. When we reached the kitchen he set me down in a chair by the table. Which I quickly moved from, sitting cross legged on top of the spacious island in the middle of the room.

The kitche was beautiful. It had been built into the side of the house that faced the forest so Esme had the boys knock out the wall and had replaced it with glass so everywhere you look you got sun light and forest.

My skin was sparkling like mad. I laid on the counter top my hair laying at every angle. My shirt covering everything but not leaving much to imagination. It was time to get some answers. Like where the hell did my mind reading power go and where was everyone?

My stomach fluttered and not because I was nervous as I spoke, "Edward where is everyone?" I asked quietly.

Edward who was chopping some weird looking fruit. He kind of looked like Emeril. If he would have shout 'bam' I would not have been surprised.

Edward shrugged, "Alice had a vision that you wouldn't be able to read my mind and you wouldn't freak so there all going to come into the house gradually so that you can get used to your power gradually."

I scoffed for like the one hundredth time this morning, "So where are they? In there cars or something?"

Edward was silent. Oh my god.

"Seriously?" I said almost laughing. I looked out the window at the right angle. And sure enough there were all the cars parked a few foot ball fields away from the house. Just far enough away so I couldn't read their minds. I slapped my head, "Our whole family is chemically imbalance."

And that started my rant, "And we are the worst of all. I am some genetic freak even when I'm a vampire. And you are the guy that knocked me up. I mean what are we going to do? We are having twins! Not one but two babies. And we have no idea what there going to be like! They could be blood thirst monsters for all we know. We don't know if there going to want formula or human blood and there is no way in hell that I am breast feeding Edward so you can just wipe that thought out of your head. And for another thing they are also going to be like all powerful. I don't think I'm going to like having children who can read my mind. And who knows what other powers their going to get, I mean this is only my second month I could be able to separate my body into thirds by the time I give birth. Oh yeah and the whole giving birth thing, that isn't going to be fun. I mean I've never actually done it before but the general consensus is that it is painful. So Jasper isn't going to be able to get anywhere near me and that means Alice will stay with him and that means she won't be able to stay with me and besides you, she, Rosalie, and Belinda are the only people I want to be with me. And Carlisle considering you know he is my doctor. Oh and Esme, she's had a baby before." And that's when I lost my breath. I had been pacing on the counter and screaming. Edward was just looking at me as if I was the most amusing thing in the world.

I sat down cross legged in a huff. Edward looked at me with one eyebrow raised and an amused smile, "Better?" He asked handing me a bowl of different fruits jumping on to the counter and putting his arm around me.

"Yes," I said popping a grape into my moth and feeling like a child.

"Edward," I said facing him, "are you scared?"

He looked at me as if calculating his answer and after a moment he nodded. I smiled, "Good. Because if you weren't we wouldn't be perfect for each other. Because I'm terrified."

"Hey I have a question," I said throwing a piece of cantaloupe up in the air and catching it in my moth. Edward nodded, prompting me on, "Okay so ten years ago when I was still human we had to live like monks because you were afraid that if we went to far you would kill me and that would have been not good," I titled my head to the side, "so why is it easier for you now. I mean I'm mostly human and I must smell like I did then so why?" I really wanted to know the answer.

Edward shrugged, "You smell the same Bella, but the blood inside you. . . it's not your own. It belongs to the last animal you fed from. And that is why I was able to control myself from doing something I would deeply regret last night."

I smiled, "Well that's good. Because I read once that females go sex crazy when their pregnant." I said kissing him.

Edward smiled under my lips, "I think I can live with that."

After we finished kissing a picked up another piece of juicy fruit, "See what did I say. You are a complete pervert." I dropped the dripping fruit into my moth.

"Okay well the pervert says it's time to get dressed," Edward said grabbing the bowl and starting to walk towards the stairs, "The pervert has a surprise."

I groaned, "Edward you know I hate surprises!"

"Yes I do love but I am openly defying your no surprise policy," he shouted from the first floor.

"Openly defying a pregnant lady could be quite dangerous for you hubby," I shouted stomping up the stairs.

"I'll take my chance."

"Atleast give me a hint," I shouted back.

"Bella," he said in his wanring voice.

"Fine but I am going to name our children something horrible like Colgate or Texas Ranger or something equally horrific."

"Bella," he said again.

" I hate you, Edward" I shouted with my tongue out.

"Love you too darling."

"Bite me!"

Edward's head popped out from the closet he donned a mishevios, "Though that may sound insulting when you say it, to me it is a most tempting proposition."

I rolled my eyes, "Like I said you are such a perv."

"Good thing I trapped you into marrying me before I showed by true pervert nature." He said grinning.

I walked to the closet and kissed him quickly on the lips, "If this what being trapped is like then I don't think I ever want to be free again."

Edward smiled at me, "I love you Bella."

I smiled, "love you too."

**Wasn't that delicious fluff! I absolutely love pregnant Bella and Edward. And wait until you see Alice. Fun shopping. Okay well this had made sufficiently giddy. But don't be all happy and think you have dodged the action bullet. It will come when you least expect it. Don't be fooled. **

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,

Carly ;)


	12. You Bought Me A What!

**Disclaimer: Okay so I have like five minutes to write this because after I have to clean my room because school starts on Monday. It really not that dirty! I mean sure instead of actually using my closet I pick up the nearest thing on the floor. But it's just that I have to many clothes. And it doesn't help that everything I've warn from six grade up still fits me. But my dad did put that third pole in my closet so I guess I should just humor him but to be honest I just don't want to look under my bed. I mean I've put some pretty weird thing under there. Who knows what happed when there under there together for a whole summer. I mean I lost my hamster Oreo six months ago and I still haven't found her. . . she might be under there :shudder:. I don't own Twilight. **

Okay so here is some more unadulterate fluff. Have fun reading people. I had fun writing it. I love happy Bella and Edward. Although I must warn you, they won't be happy much longer. Oh yes and I just finished reading New Moon and it totally rocked. You guys are all going love it!

Chapter 10

You Bought Me A What!

I took five timid steps down the porch. I didn't want to push it. I had felt this powers almost consume me. I didn't want it to happen again.

Edward's arm snaked around my waist he gently whispered in my ear, "Any time it gets to be to much just say the word and I'll pull you away."

I took the hand that had been around my waist and squeezed it. I held his hand as I took the next step. There voices hit me.

Be careful Isabella.

Rose's hair is so hot in this light.

Oh my god we have got to go shopping.

I wonder if she can handle it. It was horrible my first time.

I grimaced. But I made myself push them out. It was hard. While I was doing this I had to make sure my other power didn't come out and do anyone harm. But I managed. The only evidence of my struggle was the moment where I let my telekinesis run wild and ended up stamping a tree branch.

It worked. My mind was silent. I gave a small nod. And that's when Alice could no longer control herself. She came running over so she was standing in front of me screaming and jumping up and down.

I smiled so big I thought my face would break. Rosalie and Belinda were in front of me as well, and soon we were all screaming. Our husbands looking at us like we were insane. Only Jasper and Edward seemed to know what we screaming about and they both had small smiles on their faces.

Only after I had screamed for about a minute did I realize I still had to breath. Which caused me to fall on my butt. With a thud. Crap.

Which caused my husband to start laughing insanely. Which caused me to be evil, "You know Alice I think it's time to go shopping."

With that I rushed back into the house to change out of my huge shirt, it creeped me out that every male eyes in my family seemed to be glued on my legs. I walked into our huge closet and I knew Edward would soon follow me.

I unbuttoned my shirt and pulled on a pair of underwear that actually covered the parts that it was supposed to. I pulled on a white dress. The neck was turtleneck, it was long sleeved and came down to my knees. I pulled on some tan clogs and looked in the mirror. My darker then brown hair made a lovely contrast to my white ass paper skin and glowing dress.

I turned to the side in the mirror and squinted. If you looked hard enough you could see my stomach curve just the slightest. I was a stunning pregnant eighteen year old. God I am so messed up.

Suddenly my husband had his arm wrapped around my waist. He lightly kissed my neck and then my head. I turned around and buried my head in his chest.

"Were going to be parents," I said softly.

"I know," he said smiling bigger then I had ever seen him. Except for two occasions. Our wedding day and the first time I said I loved him.

"ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T GET THE HELL DOWN HERE I AM GOING SHOPPING WITHOUT AND THE TWINS ARE GOING TO BE COVERED IN ARMANI AND LOTS OF PRADA," I heard Alice scream from down stairs.

"Want to come?" I said hopefully. Going shopping with my three vampire sisters who were probably going to buy me and children everything in the store did not sound quite as appealing as it would to someone else.

"But were going to miss the surprise," he said looking as close to a pouting five year old as a Greek God can.

"The time with the surprise is limited?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

"No," Edward scowled, "But I want you to see it. It's very exiting." Oh no.

"Edward," I said with a warning stare, "Surprising a severely hormonal pregnant lady with ever growing powers is probably not one of your best ideas."

Edward still looked pouty so I stamped my foot, "Fine I will go ask Alice if we can go see the surprise first. But I doubt she will say yes. I mean she is extremely exited to make your children the next poster children for Gerber."

"BELLA HELP SHE'S PULLING OUT THE PHONE AND THE MAGAZINES. SHE GOING TO CALL AND SEE IF SHE CAN GET THERE OUTFITS CUSTOM MADE FOR BABIES," Belinda screamed from the ground floor.

"Sorry darling you may not have a problem with it but I certainly do. These kids are going to stay as normal as children that have vampire kids can for as long as I can help it," And with that I ran off to bring Alice back to reality.

"Alice I said stomping down the stairs, "Stop trying to coat my children in Chanel or whatever." I screamed grabbing the phone and the magazine and holding it above my head.

"It not Chanel," she said trying to reach for the phone. It's Dolce and Gabbana, now give me the phone Bella." She said once again trying to jump to my height.

"Alice," I almost growled. Rosalie and Belinda were sitting on the couch examining their nails, obviously not wanting to pick sides, "I swear you can dress me up but until these children are out of my stomach we are going to my rules. Now first Edward says he has a surprise for me which apparently I HAVE to see and then we are going shopping. Not one article of clothing will go higher then one hundred dollars." I closed my eyes. Rubbing my temples. God I am severely hormonal.

Alice looked like she was going to cry she had sat down on the floor and her lower lip was trembling. I knew she couldn't actually cry but I hated causing Alice any pain. She was my best friend. Besides if I didn't get he happy soon Jasper would probably throttle me, "Oh my god Alice I am so sorry. I just lost it for a minute." I sta down on the floor with her. "I am severely hormonal and you can't take me seriously. Do you forgive me?"

Alice looked in my eyes and cracked a smile, "One designer outfit." she said holding up one pale finger.

"One." and then I shrugged, "Well actually two because I'm having twins," I said smiling.

Alice screamed and pulled me into a hug. "And accessories," she murmured into my shoulder.

"Don't push it," I said going up to get Edward.

"Oh yes the house how could if forgot the big surprise," I heard Alice murmur under her breath.

What?

I said flipping around. Alice now currently had her hand on her mouth eyes wide in shock and face paler then usual. She looked like she had just told me that someone had just died.

But before she or any one of my sisters could stop me I was dashing up the stairs. For some reason I was furious that Edward had neglected to tell me such a huge decision he had just made about our future.

I grabbed the nearest glass object and threw it against the wall that occupied the door to our closet. It shattered into a million pieces. It was only a vase that I had recently bought thankfully. Nothing that we couldn't replace.

Edward came running out of the closet. Shirtless.

"Bella what the hell are you doing," he shouted as I threw another breakable object at him. For some reason I couldn't control my anger.

"You bought a house," a shouted throwing another vase at him.

"Alice," he growled as he dodged the now endless stream of things I was throwing at him. Luckily we had a varied supply.

"It's not Alice's fault that you bought a whole house with even telling me," I shrieked throwing things without even losing my breath. Not even one thing had hit him. He was too fast and I had horrible aim.

"I thought you would be happy," he said shrugging, "Isabella stop throwing things at me this instant," he yelled getting upset.

"Or what? You going to buy me a SUV?" I said running out of things to throw so now I was just yelling at him.

Edward looked sheepish, "Oh my god you bought me an SUV?" I said falling back on to the bed. My overprotective boyfriend had turned into a super protective husband and then into a super, super overprotective husband and father. I was never going to be able to leave the house.

"I just want to make you happy," Edward said pulling me into his arms.

"I know," I said sighing into his chest.

I looked up into his eyes, "Just from now on promise to tell me, your wife, when you make any life changing decisions."

"Promise," he said kissing the top of my head.

"I am not driving an SUV," I said half laughing.

"But the Porsche doesn't have a backseat," he whined.

"You really think our biggest problem is that my car doesn't have a back seat?" I said looking septic. He was not that delusional. We were in a sea of problems.

He shrugged, "Will you at least look at the car and house. I promise that Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and everyone else will basically be in walking distance. It will take them a minute to run from here to the house and back. I mean Friday Harbor is extremely tiny."

I sighed, "Fine but I am not driving an SUV."

He dragged me outside where the hulking car stood. But I soon realized that it wasn't an SUV but a Hummer. "Oh my god," I screamed and ran to jump up and down.

I had always wanted a Hummer. But had decided against it and just went for a convertible. Edward was standing on the porch smiling.

I whipped my head around, "I thought you said it was an SUV?" I asked stunned. It was red and huge and I absolutely LOVED it.

"I still have some surprises," he said smiling as I gave him a withering stare.

"Fine lets go to the house," I sighed defeated. I even put on the stupid blind fold that Edward gave me. He picked me up and set me in the Hummer before driving off.

It only took about five minutes to get there. For that I was relieved any farther and I was pretty sure that Alice would have pitched a fit about not being able to see her future niece/nephew or whatever kind off kids.

Edward unwrapped my blind fold and I took a deep breath. The house was huge and stunningly beautiful. It was a pale blue with white shutters and a white rap around porch. Windows were everywhere and for that I was grateful. Lush vegetation covered every inch of the yard. And I could here the ocean waves lapping at the beach that was only a few yards away away from the back yard **(picture of the house found on my profile)**

I loved it instantly.

"Welcome home," Edward whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Both of us trying to see our extremely cloudy future. I only wished I could have seen what was going to happen next. Maybe things would have been different. Innocent live could have been saved if I would have just opened my eyes a little wider. Maybe if I hadn't gotten pregnant they would have stayed away.

But then again maybe not.

Oh yes I am very sinister. By the way my profile was the link to Edward and Bella's pretty new house. I totally love it. Okay so anyway you might not get the whole entire plot for a few more chapters but it is coming. I promise.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,

Carly ;)


	13. Highs and Lows

**Disclaimer: So here is my lovely update. But I think I have been spoiling you all with my hilarious disclaimers so I'm just going to do one that I took from someone else (don't kill me Opague:**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**I don't own Twilight**

**So you can't sue **

**Okay so Bell is now in her fifth month of pregnancy. There isn't going to be any ultrasound or anything because I have no idea how to explain that. And your not going to know the sex until Bella gives birth. Oh please don't hate me by the time this is over.**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 11**

Highs and Lows

BPOV

Three months passed by almost effortlessly. It seemed like it flew. First trimester throwing up stooped as it should. My craving persisted. Edward wouldn't even grumble when I begged him to get up to make me some horridly disgusting delicacy.

My family went hunting in shifts so that someone could always be there for me. Carlisle only hunted when it was absolutely necessary. Wanting to be there if something should happen, considering he was my doctor.

Emmet insisted on taking me grocery shopping. He loved that I would change my mind every five seconds. Rosalie, who usually came with would stare at my now protruding stomach in awe. She still didn't understand why I wasn't freaking out.

It was my fifth month when everything started to go bad. I hadn't gotten any powers since my mind reading ability which I could now keep dormant for long periods of time. The only thing that had changed was my now super swollen stomach and my huge breasts.

I had also deduced that I was going to be a soccer mom. These kids were kickers let me tell you. Any time I settled down or god forbid try to get some sleep it was like a firing squad in my stomach. I was dreading the next four months. When they got more powerful.

It was in my fifth month that things started to go wrong. I had one of the biggest protective systems around me but no one say this coming. I don't blame Alice when she got her vison it was already to late. Nor Edward.

It was inevitable. My life was perfect. And who really get's everything they want?

Not me.

Especially me.

I was sitting on the porch. Wearing a white maternity dress that was still getting tighter and tighter. The boxes at our doorway proof of another Alice shopping spree. We were going to need to buy a whole other house just to put to store all of Alice's shopping finds for the babies.

Edward, Emmet, Jasper, and Danny were currently working on the house that Edward and I had recently moved in to. They were knocking out the wall that connected Edward and I's room to the children's. Then they were going to put in fold out doors. So at any time of night we could just fold out the doors and be with our children. Edward thought it was sweet. I however thought that when/if our children (ever) made it to there teenage years they weren't going to like sharing room with there parents.

But when does he ever listen to me?

I was reading another parenting book. I didn't actually read them for tips, I read them so I could mock them. It was fun to do. I mean it's not like I can go play soccer or anything like that with this stomach.

I would have been listening to my headphones as well but they were currently placed around my pregnant belly. Edward's lullaby floated into my stomach.

I chuckled as I read another weird tip. I didn't understand why anybody would need to read to become a good parent. I just thought it came to you.

The child on my left turned over as the song changed. The one on my right kicked my stomach furiously. I let out a sigh and decided to take a walk on the beach.

I didn't tell Edward. He was being extremely over protective. He hated when I went off by myself. It made him quite nervous.

At the time I didn't know I had just sent Alice into a violent vision. I didn't know that in minutes she would be over here. Begging Edward to say I was still here. I didn't know that soon I wouldn't be anywhere close to home.

All I knew was that I was going for a walk on the beach. I didn't want to get totally huge doing my pregnancy. Though I'm sure it would happen. It didn't bother Edward in the slightest. But to me it felt like a one hundred pound weight was currently strapped to my stomach.

I pulled on the sandals that almost didn't fit on my swollen feet. And trudged down the walkway. Already almost out of breath.

God I had let myself get so huge. My legs arms and face weren't showing any signs of swelling but I my stomach stuck out like no tomorrow. It was completely round, making it painstakingly obvious that I was pregnant.

Now everyone felt that it was okay to touch my stomach. Which I didn't really mid. But every time an even semi good looking guy touched my stomach and smiled it was all Edward could do not to fly into a blind rage.

If I thought he was an over protective husband. Well let's just say I have never seen over protective Edward husband/father.

I took of my shoes and let the sand squish between my feet. The water licked at my toes and make them freezing cold. As the shining sun shone down on me I no longer shined like diamonds but had a glow that looked someone had put a candle under my transparent skin.

I knew that if I sat down I wouldn't be able to get up and that Edward would come looking for me down here and find me in the sand sleeping. He would sigh but carry me back anyway. It didn't matter to him if I weighed two hundred pounds (no I am not there yet, god forbid) or seventy.

I decided I didn't want to go back just yet. I stood that staring into the sky. It was just the way I was. Not knowing seemed to comfort me. When I was human I had hated surprises. But now. I love not knowing. I love that I don't have everything planned. I love how I'm free to do anything.

But I love that Edward's my sanity. The one who keeps me safe from everything I need to be safe from. How he would die for me in a second. And how I would do the same for him no matter how upset that made him.

And I loved that I had a family. After having a broken one for eighteen years I had a family that would die for one _another_ I knew that any one of my brother and sister, mother and father would jump in front of a match for my children and me.

But what happened next made me wish that no one was coming to look for me. Because if they were my life was over. Because they wouldn't win. And they would die.

I was standing on the beach. If I had been paying attention I would have heard them coming. But I was to focused on the waves. And the three heart beats that filled my ears.

But the next thing I knew it was dark. I didn't know how it happened or where I was. But I was slipping away. I could here the two heart beats that belonged to my children.

But I couldn't hear my own.

**Okay I'm going to go quickly because I know all of you are anxious to review and yell at me so I will just tell you that:**

**BELLA IS NOT DEAD!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


	14. Look At Her Eyes

1**Disclaimer: Hi guys! I just had my first day of school and let me tell you that I have some of the weirdest named teachers on the face of this earth. I can not pronounce a single one. So I have decided that I am going to go through my whole eighth grade school year just calling my teachers 'hey you'. Or dude. But I called Mr. Shipman (seventh gade teacher with a nice pronounceable name) that once and he gave ma a really dark look. So I'm not sure how all my teachers, who are reasonably old would like if I called them dude. But you know I'll try it. And if that doesn't work maybe I'll actually try to learn their name. But if I were them I wouldn't count on it.**

**Hey people! I know I left another cliff hanger last time. And I'm not going to tell what going to happen but let me just tell you. You are still not going to like the way I stop this chapter. But I have school and I have to stop somewhere because my unpronounceably named teachers actually gave me homework! So I'm working as fast as I can here people. Don't get short with me!**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 12**

Look At Her Eyes

**EPOV (It sounds way better. And Bella's still knocked out)**

The boys and I were now looking proudly at the doors we had just put up. There was chunks of wall everywhere where Emmet and Danny had substituted his fists for a mallet (whatever those big things with the weight at the end is).

Bella hated the idea of putting doors near our children's room. She thought it was a violation of privacy. But it didn't matter. As soon as the children were old enough to know the difference we could move them out of this room and into there own rooms.

I mean we had a million to spare. Besides Bella and I were debating on weather or not to have another one. It all depended on what came out of my beautiful round wife's stomach in that torturous ninth month.

We were telling ourselves we weren't getting our hopes up. But in truth we wanted so bad to have normal, healthy, beautiful children it hurt. We would love whatever came out and we both knew it.

I was ready to go see my glowing wife when a scream ripped across through the house **(oh yes Bella got one fighting scream out).** Everyone stood still for a split second. See we all knew that scream. Even though it was filled with fear it still had the distinct sound of twinkling bells. Which meant that it was Bella.

We all reacted at the same time. I was out the door the fastest. She was my wife and whatever it was I needed to get to her. Bella didn't scream if nothing was wrong. Danny and Jasper ran right through the fold out doors we had spent hours putting up. And Emmet. Well Emmet just made a new door. One through the very hard wall.

Just as I made it through the door the blur of Alice and Jasper new Jaguar flew into the driveway. Which was on a hill. The car landed with a deafening screech. Shattering all the windows. I knew she had been coming to warn us. Alice drives fast but she wasn't insane.

Jasper ran to her, like he always would and always had. Taking her small sobbing body into his arms. I knew it was going to happen. And I didn't blame him for it. He had to take of his wife and I had to take care of mine.

That's just the way it is. With Danny, with Emmet, and even with Carlisle. And the way it will always and forever be.

Because that's what mattered more then our lives or the lives of anyone around us. The women who keep us sane they meant the end and the beginning of the world to us. And if you were to threaten anything to one of these women each of us would make sure it was the last thing you ever said.

I knew she was gone. Before I got to the beach I knew she was gone. But I should have just gone out looking for her. I shouldn't have gone to the beach.

But I couldn't stop myself. The person who had taken Bella had counted on that. When I got there I wanted to kill the closest thing that moved. That or break into crashing sobs.

Shreds of the bottom of Bella's lacy white dress lay strewn about the sand. The tide already starting to wash them away. But that wasn't what drove me into a blind rage. No the tantalizing scent that coated these shreds was what made me want to end the world. See the strips of material weren't white any more. They were a deep red.

Soaked with my dear Isabella's blood.

**BPOV (as she comes to)**

My head wasn't on the wet stony ground as I suspected. Oh no I was sleeping on a feather bed. A FREAKING FEATHER BED! I mean this was not my first time getting kidnaped. I mean it's like going on my third. And never had I woken up on anything remotely comfortable. The only thing that bothered me was a bright white bandage that was wrapped around my right leg, just under my knee. And also the fact that my dress that had once gone to right under my knees was now abarely covered my butt, and any part that was longer then that was torn in tattered shreds.

I shot up into a sitting position or as fast as I could shoot up with my ever growing stomach. This was not good. Whatever these people wanted, and I had a pretty big hunch they wanted what was coming out of my stomach in four months, it was not good.

They obviously wanted me to be comfortable. And when your kidnapper wants you to be comfortable it either means their a rapist, which I highly doubted considering I had a bump firmly centered on my stomach, or they expect you to be staying for a good deal of time and for some reason they want to get into your good graces.

Either way this whole thing in starting to freak me out.

I mean I wasn't in a warehouse or the much feared ballet studio. But in a house. The windows were blocked out with thick blanks of wood but other then that it was homey. There was a huge fire place with a cracking fire in the hearth. The wall paper was gentle floral, the bed spread matched the wallpaper. And pale pink candles were on every flat surface. I mean who kidnapped me this time Martha Stewart?

I was alone.

I had known from the second I looked around. And I wasn't on the island anymore. On the island you could hear the ocean. No matter where you were. But here I just heard cars. Everywhere. But I knew we were still somewhere near Washington. The smell of wet was everywhere and no where at the same time. The exact same as when I had been living in Forks.

Okay enough.

I was getting pissed. I wanted out and I wanted it now. Who ever the hell these people were they were getting on my last nerve. And you did not want to do that to a severely hormonal extremely pregnant very powerful Isabella Cullen.

With a flick of my finger the door flew off the hinges and through the opposing wall. But I wasn't expecting what happened next.

In came a little girl no older then six. She had beautiful dull blonde hair that could have been mistaken for brown in a different light and was wearing a dark red dress that looked much like my own. But as she looked at me her face brought tears to my eyes.

Her angelic face was filled with red scratches and a black as night bruise clouded her right eye. I knew from my own experiences in the bruise department that it would soon heal and she would once again be gorgeous. But her eyes made me want to rip out the throat of anyone who had harmed her. But then another aspect of her eyes knocked the breath out of me. They were a deep crimson.

She was a vampire

This was definitely not normal.

**Oh don't you just love me? I know, I know I'm evil and mean. But I had to stop here. My dad is going to unplug the computer soon. He found me last night ( a school night** ) **typing at three in the morning. And though I insist I don't need as much sleep as he thinks I need, all I need is my coffee, he found that if he unplugs the computer I don't know how to fix it so that's what he does at eleven at night. Eleven p.m.! I mean what am I thirteen, oh wait. . . looks at year. . . crap I am thirteen!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ; ) **


	15. Disappear

1**Disclaimer: Okay so here is the weirdest thing that has happened to me as of late. So last night I was not hungry because I had pigged out with my girl friends after school. But my parents did not know that because I was supposed to be "studying" (yeah right) so when I skipped dinner they got all weird. And then they asked me if I was on drugs, I kid you not. My dad even tried to throw in some drug related frazes, like riding the white horse. I mean seriously I'm eighth grade for crying out loud! They won't even let us get a soda machine in the cafeteria and my parents are asking me if I'm on drugs! I mean come on! Parents are extremely weird.**

**Hey peoples! This is going to be a very weird chapter and is going to leave everyone with a lot of questions. Trust me it even left ME with a few questions. But anyway hope you like it hope you love it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Capter 13**

Disappear

BPOV

Okay now I swear this morning I woke up in the real world, not the world where six year olds get turned into vampires, and now I am some sick world where some creepy assed vampire is turning little innocent girls into human blood drinkers.

Dude I am so not in Kansas anymore.

I looked down at the breath taking child and wondered if the two children resting in my own swollen belly would turn out like her. Frozen forever in a body that can't seem to house vampire strength, stuck forever thinking like a child. I let a involuntary shudder. I wouldn't let that happen, I couldn't let that happen. Children were meant to grow up.

You know counting the Cullen's and I.

I kneeled down as best I could to get to the little girls eye level. I almost tipped forward but managed pretty well for a pregnant kidnaped scantily dressed accident prone vampire.

I bit down profanity as I tried to form the words to talk to her. She looked at me with wide crimson eyes looking petrified. The children in my stomach were kicking like crazy.

Something very wrong was happening.

"Can you tell me where I am? Who you are? What I'm doing here?" I said as softly as I could. It was all I could do not to run right out and try some other means of escape. I had knocked the door down. Now all I needed was to bust whoever was trying to hurt me and my unborn offspring.

The girl continued to look at me. But then her eyes went black and her face changed, contorted into some unrecognizable face, a face that wasn't that of a child but a face that resembled a cross between a grown man who was not extremely gifted in that of the looks department and an old hag.

Her lips parted and a voice that sounded like finger nails scraping on a chalk board came screeching out, "There's nothing that can be done for you my fair Isabella. Didn't that stupid man you seem to cherish enough to call father tell that if your witless enough to get yourself caught that you would most likely die as soon as those vile beings come out of your stretched stomach?"

Okay this WAY creepy.

One look at m bewildered face and the child/man/old lady through up it's head and laughed, "Ah, I suppose not. Probably on orders from that oaf you call a husband, not wanting to cause you anymore stress. But he doesn't know that you were born stressed, Isabella. But you and I know Isabella we both know that you can never get over the feeling of being caged. That you can't be in one for to long or you start to get antsy. You know your mother had the same feelings and no matter how much you think you love him you can't get over the feeling that he is going to leave. And that you have to be the last one to win. To cause him pain before he causes you pain."

Okay no what ever the hell this thing is starting to REALLY piss me off.

It started up again, "But what I know and what you will soon realize is that you have another fear. Your scared. Scared of what is going to happen in the next months. Scared that if they are normal healthy . . . children, that you won't love them enough. That you'll be a horrible mother. That you'll fail-"

Okay that's enough. I was not going to sit here and be dictated to by some weird little girl. I am already totally freaked out. And probably already more then a little bit crazy. I mean just look at my track record.

I reached for the little girl, going to push her out of the way so I could get out of this extremely weird place and get the hell home. I mean seriously where the hell was I?

But when I reached for the girl she disappeared. I am totally serious she FRICKEN DISAPPEARED! Oh my god this so weird.

How come the rest of my family never get weirdly kidnaped? I mean did Alice has never gotten grabbed by a weird hunter. Did Belinda and Rosalie have never had their husbands snatched by a super powerful ex boyfriend?

No.

It always me! It's like every time. I mean one day my family is going to have a conversation and it's going to go exactly like this:

'Hey Edward where's Bella? I haven't seen her in a while.'

Edward turns page of magazine and sighs, 'Oh she's managed to get herself kidnaped yet again.' Edward flips page of magazine yet again not seeming even a little bit fazed by his wife's disappearance.

Alice chuckles and pats his shoulder, 'What is that the fifteenth time?' she says starting to lazily get up from the couch.

'Pretty damn close,' he says flipping the page again.

:END SCENE:

I SWEAR THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!

But that is not my number one problem at the moment. My number one problem is that I am currently standing in a room where I six year old human blood sucker just disappeared, I am kidnaped, pregnant, and I have not had sex in a month whoever is messing with me picked the wrong girl.

I looked up, my head had been resting on the girl form now looked into the doorway. Standing there was not who I had expected it was no one I knew. I mean at least it could have been Victoria or Connor back from the dead or something like that.

But no.

This person was staring intently at me. He had black hair that went down to his shoulders and despite the fact that it seemed he was a vampire his face held none of the inhuman beauty I had become accustomed too.

His whiter then snow skin was tight around his face. Displaying every bone in his skull. His lips were tin and almost as pale as his skin, he was tall and thinner then I would have thought possible.

His lips formed into a smile that was as terrifying as it was twisted he spoke in a warm yet sinister tone, "Welcome to my home Isabella, you might want to get used to it, you'll be staying here for quite a long time."

With that he began to change, quickly at first. His body formed into different shapes, that of Emmet, Jasper, Danny, Connor, and then the one that made me cry. The last form his body took on was one that I was extremely familiar with.

It was that of my husband.

**Creepy right? It is going to get so much worse. I love writing the parts where Bella get's captured. I absolutely love making the guys as freaky as possible.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;) **


	16. Questions and Warped Answers

**Disclaimer: Hey people can't do a long Disclaimer got lot's of homework. SO I am trying to think of something cute to say. Oh Edward! He's cute, right? Right? Anyway sorry for not coming up with something really juicy to talk about in this one. But I"ll make up an extremely interesting ine next time. Either that or I'll talk about how heavy my stupid back pack is. I"m going to guve myself severe back problems people I swear it! I don't own Twilight.**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School just takes alot out of you, and on the weekend I have to do this thing I like to call my life. SO I"m trying really hard to get everything done. I promise to try and have a chapter out during every weekend. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

Questions and Warped Answers

"Who. The. Hell. Are. You." I said between breaths. This was getting extremely weird. The man was back to his form. And though it almost hurt my eyes to look at him I was grateful that he wasn't going to imitate anyone of the men I loved anymore.

I let the cocky mask that I had become accustomed to slip over my face, "Besides a shape shifter who is severely pissing off the most powerful vampire in the world?" I said with a self assured smile, crossing my arms over my chest.

He smiled at me, "Smarter then I would have thought, but luckily you aren't as smart as you think you are or you wouldn't have gone to that beach alone. I even sent you that ridiculous dream to try and warn you, seeing if you could actually foil my plans. But fortunately you and that vampire of yours are amazingly self assured."

"For good reason," I said trying to read his mind. It wasn't working. Like a brick wall had been constructed around his head. I didn't like it.

I didn't like it one bit.

He laughed, and let me tell you neither James or Connor could hold a candle to that laugh. It was freakin' scary. And I tend to like scary. I mean hell I was with Connor for ten years. My track record is not that good.

You know minus the father of my children.

I tried to get through the wall that was his mind by sending burst of power right at it. But all he did was smile. And then there was that voice again. Only his lips weren't moving. He was speaking in my mind.

Freaky.

So anyway this is what the weird vampire was whispering in my mind:

_Isabella could you please refrain from trying to break into my mind. It won't happen. All it will do to try is give you one hell of a head ache. Now sit._

I was suddenly flying through the air. Landing flat on my back on the bed. Listening to that bone curdling laughter. I mean seriously dude give it a rest.

"Now Isabella I know your more of a looker then a listener but do you think it is possible for you to sit still for a few minutes," he said sneering.

I ignored the reference to me being a slut and sneered right back, "That depends. Will I be able to beat you to a bloody pulp with telekinesis while I sit still, because that I'll do."

His smile was worse then his laugh, "I knew you would be quick with the verbal. Vampires always love humans who can speak as fast as they can. But trust me Isabella, you won't be doing anything to me. Accept giving birth to my children."

Can anyone say eww?

I couldn't restrain myself I through my head up and laughed. The man before me didn't seem to find his words amusing and his lips pursed into an almost straight line.

I was finally able to control myself, "Oh god you are really funny. I mean seriously accept for the whole kidnapping thing you seem to be okay, but seriously there is no way I would have _your _children." I said giggling. I know probably not a good thing to laugh at your kidnapper but it was just SO funny.

But then I got a look at the guy. He looked like he was about to pop a vien, "Isabell may I remind you that I can keep you here for any amount of time I wish. I can watch you give birth to your children all alone. And then you can watch as I slaughter both of them.  
You can remember the look on your childrens faces when they are brought out of the this life minutes after coming in."

Oh my god. If it was possible my face got even paler.

He seemed to notice and his smile broadened, "She shows some reason. That's why I chose you Isabella. I knew I had to have you before, you were better looking then any vampire in history, you were fearless, but not to a fault, and clever, smarter then both of the men you claim to love. But now this new power of your, the power of conseption, well it's icing on the cake. Now not only can you be my bride, you can also be the mother of my children. Now get some rest darling, I plan to have us married by the end of the week. You'll need your rest."

**Okay so that chapter was fun but hard to do. Anyway I can't reall say much. I have a social studies test and I'm supposed to be studying. Next chapter will have a little bit of Edward and Bella's going to formulate a plan. SO don't worry more action to come.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;) **


	17. White Light

**BPOV**

I pounded on the doors. I tried to use my power, but the thing wouldn't budge. I kicked and screamed but nothing happened. It just wasn't turning out to be a good day. Some wierd creepy dude wanted to marry me and I was stuck in his wierd house. Oh yeah and I also happen to be pregnant.

After using almost all my energy on the door I turned on the window. I couldn't jump out but it would be nice to know where I was.

Fortunately the planks on the windows were movalble and with a twitch of my finger they flew back and hit the opposite wall, "Harry Potter can so kiss my ass." (that is dedicated to my friends who are reading this)

I looked out the window. And what I saw was mind blowing. I was about three stories up. Which did not surprise me. He didn't want me to get out. He knew I was reckless but not insane. If I wasn't pregnant I would have jumped out in a second. But I had two unborn children to think about. I would be stuck in here for the rest of my life if my family didn't find me.

But that height wasn't the thing I recognized. The thing that shocked me was that I recognized where I was. I could see houses that I had driven past hundreds of times before. And in a few miles back I saw a school that I had attended. One where I had almost been run over, the one where I had met my husband.

"I'm in Forks!"

I resisted the urge to fly into a rage. Break down a wall and kill the first thing I saw. Which hopefully would be the guy who had me here. I could work with this information. Hopefully I could use it to my advantage.

I had a plan.

**APOV (Alice's Point of View)**

The whole house was in a frenzy. We were packing all the supplies we would need. And then we were catching the next ferry out to the mainland. Edward was going faster then I had ever seen him. He was freaking out.

And nothing was even broken yet.

I had just been grabbing an extra pair of clothes for Bella. When I heard her voice in my head:

_"Alice," she whispered_.

It sounded like the wind in a way. But it was unmistakably Bella. The clothes I had been carrying dropped to the floor, in the middle of the first floor. My whole family rushed , over as I fell to my knees. I could have told them I was okay but I had to focus on not losing Bella's voice.

_"Alice," she whispered again. _

It was louder this time. And from the blur that I could see of Edward he had heard it too. He was standing stick still. I knew I couldn't lose her. It was our last chance.

_There was a blur of white as the whole house disappeared. And then suddenly I was standing in the middle of a clearing. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was Bella and Edward's meadow. There was a rushing of a stream and then a faint spalsh. I turned around and saw my sister-in-law. _

_Standing there looking at me with a faint smile on her face, "It worked," she said smiling at me. Her dress was shredded almost to the point of indecensy, her wavy chocolate brown hair framing her face, pink lips in a sad smile. The only thing that looked peculiar was a bandage on her left leg._

_"What worked? Bella what exactly is going on?" I said with a shaky voice. This whole thing was creaping me out. I wasn't totally ruling out hallucination. I mean it was a stressful time. _

_She smiled at me, "Well it's kind of hard to explain. But I guess I'm sending you a vision." She shrugged and patted her curved stomach, "Well. . . we are."_

_"How exactly does that happen?" I said running my hands threw my spikey hair. This was really REALLY wierd._

_"Well see I have the power of _ _telekinesis, so instead of sending out power towards you, I decided to send pictures and images. Kind of cool, right?" Just then a multi colore butterfly flew by me. It looked too beautiful to be real._

_"Rosalie is going to be super pissed. Not only do you get to have kids, you also get the collest power ever." I said as the butterfly landed on my finger._

_"Yeah it is pretty awesome so anyway Alice I better get to the point before he comes in and finds out what I'm doing-"_

_"Who's he?" I said instantly getting protective. Nobody was going to hurt my sister or her children. And if they did they would pay dearly. Because nobody hurt part of the Cullen family. You can get conformation from James and Connor._

_She shook her head, "It doesn't matter. Alice I'm in Forks. It is extremely wierd considering this is probably the first place you guys would look, but that's where I am. Come fast."_

And then I was back to my time. Edward was staring at me with wide eyes. Only he had seen what I had. I looked at my husband and then at my family.

"I know where she is," I said smiling.

Bella hadn't realized she was sending us into a trap. We didn't know that this was exactly what her captor. We didn't know that some of us might not make it out of Forks alive.


	18. Helpless

**Disclaimer: So the wierdest thing happened to me today. I was sitting in my room and reading this book about a girl who's addicted to and is dealing perscription drugs ( yes I know wierd), and anyway my room is in the front of the house and the side that faces the street is basically all windows. So I'm reading and suddenly I hear this thump against my window. And my head shoots up and AND A BIRD HAS JUST SMACKED ACROSS MY WINDOW! Of course I went to check on it, but it wasn't there anymore! Freaky right? I don't own Twilight.**

**Hey peoples! I know I totally scared the crap out of you with that last line. And now I'm going to do it again because it's fun. Next chapter were going to get into more action. And then were going to scip some more and end up with even more action. So were going to get action packed.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

Helpless

**BPOV**

My eyes flew open. I had been laying on my bed when I tried to contact Alice. And that's where I woke up. Except I had been alone while trying to do that. And now I wasn't. Now I had that creepy guy watching me.

Looking at me like I was some kind of stripper who was pole dancing in front of him. And let me tell from a girl who has only gotten that look from one man before, and I happen to be married to him, I really don't think I'm missing out on anything.

"Well you awake finally," he said giving me that sickening smile, "I hope your chat went well with Alice. And hopefully you told her to come to Forks."

If it is possible for a vampire to go even paler I am the whitest person alive-or half dead or something like that-on the planet, "Wh-What are you talking about."

He threw up his head and laughed, "You truly are amazingly naive Isabella. Do you not yet realize that I control what you do. If I want to let you read my mind I will, if I need you to move things with your mind I will permit you to do so, and if I need you to contact that stupid family of your I'll make it happen."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said staring at him with wide eyes.

"What I'm saying my beautiful Isabella is that you've just managed to kill your family without even knowing it," he said smiling at me with a glint in his red eyes that could stop a heart. Good thing I've dealt with two other equally crazy men.

"Excuse me," I said still sitting in the bed trying to figure ouf what this psychotic man was talking about. I mean you don't talk about killing a pregnant womans family. I mean unless you want her to drop right then and there.

"What I mean," he said moving closer, "is that I most certainly don't live in this house alone. The whole bottom floor is filled with vampires who will be happy to kill your precious family without even a thought. And I have made sure to instruct them that the death should not be at all peaceful." he said sitting on the edge of the bed. I resisted the urge to kick him really, really hard.

"I don't believe you," I said looking him straight in the eye.

"Well that's just to bad," he said looking right back, "I guess I'll have to prove it to you." and then he closed his eyes. And a television appeared dropping from the cieling like a projection screen. And then suddenly images flashed across it. And then I realized where I knew this house from.

I was in the Cullen's old manshion.

This room was one that had been occupied by Esme and Carlisle. I wondered who or what was in Edward's. But I saw the first floor. The wall that was supposed to be glass instead had the steal covering closed over it.

But there were men exerywhere, women too. They were lounging on couches, sitting on the floor, they were laughing, some even nery close to being too close. They were all beautiful and all had that aura of power around them.

I bit my lip. Trying to pretend that I didn't see them. That they meant nothing, that my family would plow through them. I tried to believe. But I didn't. Not even a little bit. They would get hurt. I couldn't say they wouldn't. And that was it. My family was my only weakness, and it was finally put against me.

I looked into those cold eyes finally defeated, "What do you want?" I said with tears coming down forcefully. I knew it was over. I would anything for them, and that was it.

He got really close to me leaning in so his face was inches away from mine, I wanted to push him away, to spit in his face, but I couldn't, "I want you Isabella, and I won't have you until I kill your husband. So there's nothing you can do except watch."

And then he was gone. In his place were two huge men standing on either side of my door. I knew I could take them in a heart beat. But first I needed to wait. I needed to plan. If I didn't find some way we would all end up very much dead.

**EPOV**

We hot the main land running. It would be an hour or so until we reached Bella and who ever had taken her. We could save her. Or we could die. All I knew was that I would never live without her.

**OKAY WERE GOING TO HAVE A CONTEST! Were going to play name that creepy guy! I need a name for Bella's captor. The wierdest most creepiest one wins. I can not wait to see what you guys came up with! **

**GIVE HIM A NAME,**

**Carly ;)**


	19. Protect The Family

**Disclaimer: So anyway my life is pretty damn good at the moment. Except for my really REALLY stupid brother. Some needs to tell him that climbing on top of the shed and then trying to jump from there to the roof of OUR house is not a good idea. Nor is getting your friend to push you down a hill that is ROCKY wearing only a pair of jeans and MY Bite Me T-shirt. Or _trying_ to sled into a tree and other kids on the hill. Or scratcing under the casts you accumilate with stupid stunts like that with a sharpened pencil, blood goes everywhere! It is so freaking nasty. I don't own Twilight.**

**Okay so creepy dude is not in this chapter which means yes I am buying myself some more to try and figure out a name for him. You guys sent me like a million of them and now I'm trying to sort through all of them. So don't be angry that I split the action into two chapters. Because this chapter is LONG!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

Protect The Family

**BPOV**

I knew without having to hear that my family had arrived. Three cars crashed into the side of the old Cullen mansion. Everyone turned in the bottom room, the monitor was still pulled down on the right side of the room, I almost wished he had put it away but I needed it to tell me when they arrived. And then everything went back into motion. My family flew out of their cars hails and fists flying.

And that was all I needed. They had brought me some clothes earlier, upon request, which besides the fat that I had to be married to some weird guy, was pretty fricken awesome. Whenever I ask Rosalie for something she looks at my protruding stomach and tells me to get off my lazy ass, she has yet to figure out that when your pregnant no matter how much you eat or don't for that matter your stomach grows regardless.

But anyway this really meek looking girl brought them to me. I hoped she would run when the fighting started, I would hate to have my family kill her, she seemed ashamed of where she was. She handed me a change of clothes and headed quickly out.

Apparently my "body guards" were even supposed to watch me even while I changed, which I quickly remidied with an "ew" and levatating a vase into one of their faces. That and holding one of the shards of glass to my wrist and threating to cut did the trick. I was allowed to strip down without gross guys watching me.

Which is why instead of wearing that shredded white dress I was attired in a loose fitting white maternity shirt that had a square nekline and showed a decent amount of my ever growing amount of clevage, faded jeans, and white boots. No dark colors.

Apparently this was like an insane asylum, everyone needs to be happy all the time. People who know me will tell you that I do not like people who are constantly happy. I mean the world is not always a happy place. People who are constantly smiling scare me. And I am so not joking.

Not even close.

As my family started moving so did I. I winced in fake pain, doubling over. The two men rushed to my side. I looked up, my curly haur flipping out of my face, I connected my eyes with one of them, "I'm so sorry," I whispered as I threw them up and they hit the cieling with a hard clang.

They fell motionless. They weren't dead, only knocked out, but if they didn't feed soon after they woke up they moght die. I walked out the door, instantly getting familiar with the old territory.

I had walked these halls millions of time before, good memories flooded my mind. But they also brought back bad ones. I had paced theses halls after he left, screaming and crying and wishing he hadn't gone.

When I met Connor the visits eventually died off, but the day we left Forks forever I sat here for hours, in his bedroom until Belinda, knowing exactly where I would be, had come to get me, only to find me dry sobbing and pounding against the walls. I wonder if the gapping holes that I had punched throungh the walls were still there.

And when Connor had proposed and I turned him down, saying I wasn't ready I came back down here and debated setting the whole place on fire, I had hated it, for making me remember him. And at the time I hated him. I left it though, I didn't go in, I just leaned against my car and stared up at it, until I got in the car and drove all the way back home. Without stopping and without looking back.

But now I was good. I was okay. I was whole. Except fot the things I was about to do. I was going to kill a lot of people and that I could do without.

I place a hand on my stomach and take a deep breath. Havoc is everywhere. No one planned for this, so they don't even notice me as I step out of the room. But they do as I step into the middle and move my hands to either side of me and they all go flying into the sides of the hallway.

No one moves anymore.

That is until I see a big burly boy moving in my direction, "Danny," I screech and he immediately comes to a stop right in front of me.

"Bella," he yells pulling me into his arms, "god were all so worried. I mean reall we shouldn't be, you get kidnapped like every other day. Well come on lets go." He said grabbing my wrist and trying to pull me the other direction if the stairs, "Edward doesn't want you any where near the fighting." he says trying to pull me.

I shake my head trying to find the words, "No Danny. Tell them to hit the ground the moment they see me at the stairs okay. They'll die if I don't help. Now go." I shout.

He stood there looking at me, "Go!" I shout again and he runs.

I walk quickly behind him. My boots clanking on the wook hallway. I was going to give myself over. To the raw power I feel every so often. To the tiny lives that are growing inside me. I'm going to let the power of them take over and tell me what to do. And hope that I come out of it still breathing.

I walk to the stairs, stepping over the bodies litered all over the place. Lives that I took without even moving. Killing people who were planning to take my kife away anyway. If not physically then mentally.

I reach the stair and look at my family, before closing my eyes. Esme is fighting like she's never had children, like she didn't fix me a turkey sandwhich a few days ago, just pure raw energy. Carlisle is only a few feet away, and every so often he looks over at her to make sure she's still alive.

Rosalie and Emmet are standing almost back to back. Emmet barreling through anybody who comes near and Rosalie sinking her manicured nails into anything threatening.

Alice looks taller when she fights. And when Alice fights she fights dirty, she looks at the stairs first and sees me, she stops for a split second before turning to face the guy that's quickly approaching her, like she knows what I'm about to do and knows she can't stop me. In front of Jasper are bodies in ultimate pain, thanks to his wonderful power.

And then there's my husband. Who's in the middle. He doesn't see me. He's too busy pummeling anything that comes near him. Bright red blood is everywhere around him. Bodies forming walls. I see him fighting so hard for me. And it breaks my heart.

As I watch Belinda falls to the ground. A dozen vampires sworm around, trying to tear at her flesh. Danny's there in an instant. Flinging a few away from her. And she's up. And then she's fighting again.

I close my eyes and center my self on the front of the stairs. I put my hands in front of me. Picturing my family and then I let myslef go. My eyes snap open as people go flying in every direction. My family has their eyes on my now. I've never done anything remotely close to that before. Edward looked stunned. But it didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was getting them out. And then fighting the battle by myself. Because I needed to be alone to do this.

"I'm really sorry," I said before I moved my hands and they went flying out of one of the hole they had created. They wouldn't die. Wouldn't be hurt. I just had to get them out before I did this. I used my other hand to repair the wall they had broken down by smashing their cars through it.

I kept my hand positioned on the wall I knew they would try and break through, keeping it standing and strong and making sure they don't get in.

With the other I threw the cars back and forth. Making them fly through the air and taking out as many as people as I could. And those who were still moving when the cars went throught the cieling I moved from wall to wall until they were dead.

I stood there for a little while. Breathing hard and trying to ignore the cries of my husband and family as they begged me to let them in. I had just killed a room full of people. Tears poured down my face.

But then I forced myself back into action. The wall of metal I toar down with one flick of my hand, stepping back and formed a huge barricade on the top of the stairs. Not even a vampire could get down or up.

Just the way I wanted it.

**Okay so yes I decided the action would be filled into two chapters. With mostly just Bella, because this is her story. I'm totally a Bella person. Actually we are pretty close to the end. After this chapter there will be like two or three more and then we'll be done. I'm actually thinking up a new story.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


	20. Angel Kisses

**Disclaimer: Okay my father has definetely jumped off the deep end this time. You know what he tried to make me do this weekend? Go bra shopping! I am so not kidding. And those of us who are teenage girls and live with our dad's know that when it comes to buying things girls need that boys don't (i.e. tampons, makeup, underwear) that going with your dad is never the answer. Because let me just tell you, my dad is the most arrogant man alive. He thinks he know everything. And that's why I've been shopping for my own bras since I needed some. He's just so annoying 'Carly I like this one,' and 'That's on sale for a reason,' oh and my favorite, 'Do you really need one that big.' I mean come the hell on! No one says that to a thriteen year girl. I don't own Twilight.**

**I really, really love this chapter. Even though it's probably my wierdest one. But as you all may know, I'm already totally crazy so this is just a step in the already chosen direction. Sorry for any spelling errors, but I'm the kind of girl that knew what the words meant but got C's on ever test because she sucked at spelling. It's just who I am.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

Angel Kisses

As I walked down the hall. To the place where I knew he would be I heard them banging on the door. They would eventually knock it down, my power would finally collapse onto itself. But by then it would be to late. One of us would be dead.

And if it was me there would be three loses. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was keeping them safe. And that's what I was going to do. I was going to protect my family. That's what men always got to do. Edward, Emmet, Jasper, and Danny. Well now it was my turn.

The toom at the end of the hall was Edward's. I knew he would have picked that one to "sleep" in. It was either him being twisted or crazy. I wasn't sure which.

My hands went up in front of me as I blew the door into a thousand pieces. The babies powers were flowing through me. And I was trying their limits. I didn't know how much power I possessed with my children inside of me.

But I was going to find out.

My brain was clouding over. The power almost consuming me. But it was what I had to do to survive. To keep the ones I loved the most living, so to speak. So I let the power consume me. My telekinesis was practically useless by now. All I had to do was think something and it happened. Which is probably why the that thin sheet of metal was holding up against nine desperate vampires. One including my husband.

_It's okay. I know what I'm doing. This is my only way. I love you all._

I sent it to all of their minds as I walked through the doorway. No one could beat him besides me, it was Connor all over again. I was supposed to go in alone. Except tis time, I had absolutely no problem with killing him myself.

And as I walked in. I saw the strangest sight. He was sitting at his desk. Reading. As if nothing was going on. As if, I hadn't just blown out of my room like the pissed off, brunette, bombshell that I was and massacred a room full of his wierd ass henchmen.

And then he looked up form whatever book he was currently reading, and smiled at me, "Well Isabella really, you do know how to spoil a man's fun. And really, your in no state to be walking around, you might harm one of _our_ children."

I snorted and put my hand over my mouth to cover my growing smile, "Did you just say our? Um in how many different languages can you say ew? Because really, what are the chances that a guy like you could get a girl like me in bed? Because not only are you really kind of pie faced, but I mean lets be serious, your personality kind of derailed in the town of butterfly nets and talking animals, like probably a hundred years ago.

And then he was flying towards me. Running behind me and grabbing my hair, yanking my head. Exposing my neck and placing an extremely sharp looking knife against my throat, "Don't you understand yet, Isabella? I'm the most powerful vampire in the world. And you can scream and cry and fight me the whole way, but in the end I always get what I want."

I smiled as I realized how cool this was going to be, "You might have been all powerful a couple of months ago. But now. I think you're in for a nice little rude awakening. That I will only be to happy to supply."

And with that I focused hard on the knife. My eyes turned different colors all at once, powere excitedly running up and down my veins. And just like that, the knife began to bend. All the way around so that the point was facing the end of the hilt.

Which is when I turned to face him. Smiling broadly and putting my hands on my hips, "You see, I'm kind of wierd that way. Someone once told me that my mind was on a different channel. Like everyone in the whole entire human species is on FM and I'm on AM. And I guess it works that way with children too. Except," I said moving a curly pice of hair behind my ear, "I belong to the vampire race now. And incase you haven't noticed were pretty damn good at kicking ass."

And then I brought my knee up to his groin extremely hard. Hey, I mean they guy said our children. I get to have a little torture. But as he fell to his knees I paralyzed him. Making sure he couldn't move.

And then I grabbed his shoulders pulling him up to face me, and picturing him going into a million pieces. I poured all my power, and my childrens combined into killing one single vampire, that nobody but me could ever get near.

And the windows shattered, and my ear drums screeched as they did. But I didn't let go. And then suddenly he wasn't there anymore. He burst into flmaes and ash. Falling to the floor. And starting a fire.

And even though I saw it. I was only able to walk a few steps to the door before I grabbed one I grabbed something that I couldn't identify and fell to the floor. A vase shattered as I fell. And I cut my ankle on a shard of glass. As I looked down at it the blood poured out, bright red spreading across the floor. And then I was healed. The blood was still on the floor. But my cut was gone.

My last magical act.

I couldn't seem to make any part of my body even try and get up. My powers drained and with it, my ability to move. I felt the heat get closer and closer to my feet. I felt it lick at my ankle. And there was noting I could do about it.

As I heard my family finally make it through that thin sheet of metal. All my power faltering. Even my one last shield.

The last thing I remember before being engulfed by a world of bright white, was a body engulfing me, and shielding me from the scalding heat, and the planting of angel kisses all over my face.

**Cute huh? I love writing the end of action scenes? What happens next? When will Bella have her children? What's creepy dudes name? Guess you'll just have to wait and find out won't you?**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


	21. Damaged Goods

**Disclaimer: Hello ladies and possibly gentlemen! Okay so I have to write this stupid paper for English, and it's driving me crazy, we have to use a formula, and everything. And hopefully you can tell by the way I write that I'm not very good writing with structure. I like writing with one word paragraphs, and all that. I'm absolutely terrible at structured writing. I write the last chapter before the first and do middles before beginnings. I'm really weird like that. Anyway I need a random word- um, how about . . . labor, as in going into. Hint, hint. I don't own Twilight.**

**Sorry it's been so long, tests, friends, life. Mine is kind of busy and messy, but anyway, this is about the second to last chapter. I'm still debating on wether or not to make into a trilogy. I don't know if I should or not? Suggestions?**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

Damaged Goods

I was watching T.V. on a large red couch with a very large bag of peanut M and M's and a jug of Hersheys Syrup resting on my eight months grown stomach. Emmett was sitting on a love seat a few feet away reading the sprots section. Every so often he would laugh at one of the stats one of the lesser players had earned.

Ever since the incident four months ago my family had established a body guard system, Edward was with me almost all the time, except when he went hunting. Which is currently where he was, which meant that until he got back I was stuck with my big burly brother-in-law.

I only humored them because I knew they meant well. Although I drew the line when Emmett wanted to drag a cot into mine and Edward's bedroom. Oh that and almost following me into the bathroom evertime I have to pee, which now is almost every five seconds.

Emmett was now cracking up at a steroids article, because he couldn't figure out why people needed drugs to be good at sports. I threw a peanut M and M at him. He gave me a withering stare, which I gave right back to him.

Just then my cellphone rang. It was the ringtone Edward had given himself, it was Sexy Back, which I found extremely wierd, I mean who like Just Timberlake anymore let alone his actual songs? Although he and Cameron Diaz seem to be getting plenty friendly these days. And then there was that thing with Britney Spears. God Hollywood people are so weird. But anyway I answered the phone.

"Edward tell your brother to stop laughing like a horse. It's annoying me." I say calmly into to the phone.

"Yeah well please tell your wife to stop eating total crap. It's bad for the babies. They'll get fat and lose all their selfesteem," Emmet seemed satisfied that he had said something smart went back to his article.

I humped and started throwing M and M's at him one by one while retorting, "Oh thank you for you opinion Dr. Phil. Anything else I'm not doing right? You want to try lugging around a set of twins and engorged breasts?"

A look of disgust passed across Emmet's face as he held up th magazine to sheild himself from the hail of junk food flying his way. "I don't think so."

"BELLA!" I heard my husband scream from over the phone.

"Oh hi honey." I said turning instantly sweet and smiling into the phone. I turned the page of the magazine I was reading, "What's up?"

"Just calling to check in," he retorted I could hear the rushing of the river from in the phone and had to hold it farther away from my over sesitive ears.

I scoffed, "Okay, well heres the in, I'm a fat pregnant lady with an over bearing husband who's idea of fun is staring at me. And whose brothers, sisters, and parents insist on accompanying him on his downward spiral. I mean I can so take care of myself. I killed freaky pale guy did I not?"

Edward snorted, "Yeah almost getting yourself killed in the process."

"I resent that statement. I highly doubt our children are that satanic. I'm sure they had some sort of plan to protect mommy," again I flipped the page of my magazine. Emmet had gone back to his own as well.

Edward snorted again, "Yes because our past experiences with vampires, higher powers, and fire have been so well in the past." I heard a fierce growl that could only belong to Alice and then a yelp.

I winced, "Please tell Alice that it's rude to play with her food, also quite disgusting when the thing isn't quite dead yet. And by the way I also basically klled Connor. And James was when I was human. You can't blame me for that one."

"I'm not blaming you for anything Isabella." Edward said in a gently voice.

I sighed and pinned a strand of my wispy hair behind my ear, "I know, I know. I'm just being hormonal. Besides I'm like a blimp and I miss you."

"You are hardly a blimp Bella," he said and I knew he was smiling.

"Yeah you only say that because it pleases you that I have become damaged goods," I said with a smile. It actually made me happy as well that almost every man I talked to didn't just stare at my breasts anymore.

"Sorry dear can't lie to you, I'm loving it," he said over the phone, I could tell he was smilining condescendingly.

"Regardless," I said through gritted teeth, "do not patronize me Edward, the exact reason you called here was to check up on me. I find it a little insulting that you think I can't even be left alone for a day without getting into trouble-" but before I could finish my sentece there was a horrendous pain, and I felt the wetness seap though my pants. And I let out a scream, the pain was so unbearable.

Emmet was by my side in a second, asking me what was wrong, and Edward was screaimg over the phone, I gritted my teeth and tried not to throw everything in this room against the wall.

I pulled the phone to my ear and spoke in agonized voice, "Edward . . . Edward . . . put . . . put Carlisle on the . . . on the phone."

"Bella," he said in a truly scared voice, "what's going on?"

"Edward, damn it! Now," I said as another contraction hit me. And I let out another scream, by now Emmet had figured out was going on and was carrying me to the car, bridal style. Grabbing my bag in the process.

"Isabella what's going on. What's the matter?" I heard Carlisle say on the phone, in a startled voice.

"It's happening. Right. Now. Carlisle. Get. . . get h-here . . . please. I n-need him . . . here. I can't. . . I can't do this . . . without him." And then the worse contraction yet hit me, and I let out such a scream, that Emmet almost dropped me, and I dropped the phone. It shattered as it hit the asphalt.

And then there were two.

I was going into premature labor, and the only doctor who could deliver my babies, along with my husband was hundreds of miles away.

Well the luck of Bella Cullen strikes again.

**Yes I'm an evil satanic devil. I love doing this. It's so much fun to piss you guys off. Because then you review and yell at me. And if you don't I take forever to update. And that makes you review even more. I love being a writer.**

**Big Question: To sequel or not to sequel?**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


	22. Perfect

**Disclaimer: So . . . yesterday I was riding my bike. Which is pretty insane considering the temperature (they don't call it the windy city because we have warm winter), but anyway, I was riding to go pick up my idiot brother from his after school art class when this girl ran out right in front of me. And thanks to my awesome biking skills I swerved and missed her, but then she just kept running. I mean what's up with that? She didn't even stop to ask if I was okay. I mean it's common courtesy people. I almost caused a girl to do a header into the asphault should I ignore her, I think NO, I should stop apologize and then continue running. GOD! I don't own Twilight.**

**I am the worlds biggest bitch I know. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I'm in the middle of trying to choose courses for high school and I have to babysit almost every night, and on the weekends that I'm at my mom's I don't have acsess to a computer. But I have updated now, and I'll try harder next time to have it done by next weekend.**

**Chapter 20**

Perfect

"EMMET DRIVE FASTER!" I screamed as we careened down main street. Emmet was a good driver, and we were weaving in and out of traffic. Going faster then eighty.

"Bella if I go any faster you'll be giving birth in the middle of a nice, sterile twenty car pile up," he said as he swerved to avoid a rusted out forest green truck. Then ran a red light. I screamed in pain as another contraction vibrated through my body. The pain was unbearable.

This was the longest contraction I had, had yet, and as I screamed Emmet started screaming with me. I stopped suddenly and gave him a look. He screamed for a few more seconds before starting to talk to himself, "No one said anything about delivering my sister-in-law's baby when I signed up for this family."

"Yeah well no one ever told me I'd have to give birth. Let alone to freaking twins," I said as another contraction hit me. Then I saw the hospital and smiled through the pain.

We basically flew over the curb, doing about five doughnuts before finally coming to a stop in front of the emergency room doors. A nurse came running towards us as Emmet ran quickly to the other side of the car and tried to pick me up again.

Both the nurse and I whacked away his arms. The nurse called for a wheelchair. Which would transport me to the maternity ward. They ran me through quickly down the halls. All the time I was panting, "I have to wait for Edward. I have to wait for my husband."

Emmet who was holding my hand, telling me to squeeze as hard as I liked, I wouldn't hurt him, he kept repeating that Edward would get here. After what seemed like hours I was lifted onto a gurney. And told to spread my legs.

A doctor who wasn't Carlisle looked at me and said to the nurse, "She's fully dilated. We have to deliver them, now."

If they thought they were going to ignore me, they had another thing coming, "NO." I said firmly, "I'm not going to _birth_ anything until my husband, and my _real _doctor get here."

He looked at me hard, this time he looked fierce, "Mrs. Cullen I'm afraid you don't have a choice. If you don't start pushing in the next few minutes, you'll deprive your second child of oxygen. And if you do so, it could result in brain damage or stillborn."

"Bella," Emmet warned, but just then, there was an explosion in the front of the hospital, as if the glass doors had been plowed into. And then I heard the killing of an engine, and knew only one person who could be driving that crazy.

"Jesus Christ," bellowed Emmet, who had instinctively thrown an arm protectively over my stomach, "what the hell kind of hospital is this."

"Emmet," I heard a female voice screech. This was shortly followed by a, "Isabella." Two voices Emmet and I recognized instantly.

We called to our spouses at the same exact time. And then the next thing I knew, Jasper was escorting the nurse and doctor out the door. Carlisle was instructing everyone to wash their hands and put on some damn gowns, unless they wanted two headed nieces and nephews and I was holding my husband.

"I didn't think I was going to make it," he whispered into my neck.

"Yeah, well it's better then displaying your vagina to our whole entire family," I whispered into his hair. Edward chuckled, and grabbed my hand as I panted.

"Speaking of which," I said as I kissed my husband quickly and then turned to my now sterilized family, "All of you who have X and Y chromosomes, and aren't my doctor or my husband, I have a job for you. So that you will not have to witness the disgusting birthing process."

I swear my brother in laws sighed, "Now my job for you three," I siad pointing from Danny, to Jasper, to Emmet, "is for all of you to go down to _every_ drug store in town, and buy all of their condoms. Because this is _never_ happening again."

"Bella," said Edward looking like he was about to get really embarrassed, Emmet who was holding my credit card, along with Jasper and Danny were looking down at it like it had just morphed into a hideous monster, all the girls were basically collapsed onto each other they were laughing so hard, and Carlisle was to busy with his head between my legs poking at my cervix to notice that anything was happening.

I shrugged and then another contraction hit me hard, and I couldn't control my power for a moment, a teddy bear clock that had been settled on a counter went flying, breaking into a million pieces.

And everyone turned to me with wide eyes and open mouths. Carlisle finally seemed to notice that something was happening. I shrugged again, "Yeah, I'm having . . . a little trouble with that." They continued to stare at me, "Giving birth here people, make with the hustling."

"Oh, yes, right." Carlisle said once again investigating my female region, "try not to take anyone out." he muttered.

"And you three," I said once again pointing to the three males who were now backed so far up into the wall I thought they were going to go through it, "Get out right now. You can came back in when I'm all nice and covered up. Now go before they start coming out." This once again had Belinda, Rose, and Alice nearly falling over their scrubs. And Emmet, Jasper, and Danny running out so quickly they were bound to expose us.

And then another contraction hit and I jerked forward, squeezed on Edward's hand hard enough to break it and screamed. After about a minute I was finally able to collapse and give Carlisle a withering stare, "Drugs. As much as you can give me without totally putting me into a comatose space."

"Bella," he said once again looking up, "Your cervix is fully dilated, your contractions are three minutes apart and the first child is crowning, it's about time to start pushing. No drugs. Now on the count of three push. One. Two. Three. PUSH!"

By then Alice was hand her arms around my shoulder, Belinda had a firm clutch on my left hand, and Edward had my right hand and was whispering in my ear, how it was only a day out of our lives, and how happy we were going to be. Rosalie and Esme were standing on either side of Carlisle, Esme looked like she knew what she was doing. But Rose had a look of pure unadulterated horror on her face.

And then I pushed. And a fierce pain rippled through my body, and I screamed beside me I felt Edward stiffen, as if feeling my pain, "Again!" Carlisle commanded. And I did it over and over. Until finally Rosalie got even more grossed out look on her face, she had been standing in front of me since I had started, "Ew," she screamed, "Carlisle what is that?"

"That would be the head Rosalie," Carlisle said giving her the "shut up" look, "Bella," he said looking at my tear streaked and swearing face, Alice was rubbing my shoulders and Edward looked he would rather have died then see my like this, he was freaking out, and rubbing circles in my palm, "how we doing?"

"This is so much worse then being turned into a vampire," I said rigidly, as was my form. "Yeah, I think you screamed way less, too," Belinda said as she threw some more ice chips on my head.

"I wouldn't know," Edward muttered, which I ignored, his insecurities about my past were not my problem at the moment. Because I was pushing again. "I see the shoulders," Rosalie screamed, she looked was starting to look less and less repulsed.

"One more time Isabella," he shouted, "A big one." And I pushed hard, and there was explosion as I felt something leave me. "Holy hell," I heard Belinda scream. And when I opened my eyes I realized I had thrown everything that had rested on a desk in the corner into a wall. Broken bits of things were strewn everywhere.

But it didn't matter anymore, because then there was a cry of a baby, and everything went silent. Because Carlisle was holding a up a baby, I sighed and leaned into my husband.

"It's a boy," Esme said as she held him up in front of us "A boy," Edward said kissing me softly. "A boy," I answered back, smiling up at him. Esme helped Edward cut the umbilical cord, and I stared at him. He was pink, all over, and gooey.

And then I gasped. Because I felt my heartbeat in my ears. And Carlisle looked up at me with an awed look on his face, "Bella is your heart. . ."

"It's stopping," I croaked out. Besides the pain of birth, the pain of once again becoming a vampire was mind numbing. It hurt to think, to move. I felt the edges of my eyes blurring.

"Okay, faster, we have to get the next one out, before the heart stops completely," I looked into Edward's eyes, he looked as terrified as I felt. I could barely look into eyes, instead I pushed, hard. I did this two more times before Rosalie screamed, "Got another head."

My voice was going horse so I could only rasp, "Alice go be by the baby, I don't him to be alone. Alice nodded, and kissed my forehead before going over by Esme. Belinda had her hand on my heart, waiting, just as she had done when Connor had bitten me.

I screamed, but not because I was pushing. It hurt so much. I just kept screaming. And the desk flew forward, and went staright through a wall. And still I kept screaming.

"Carlisle what's wrong with her?" Edward said yelled miserably over my screaming. I was crying and screaming and pushing, and my heart was stopping.

"She's dying Edward. In a matter of minutes. I would imagine it's quite painful." Carlisle sais sarcastically.

I saw things in waves. Esme and Alice looking down at my baby boy with the love of an aunt and a grandmother. Carlisle looking worried down into my vagina. Belinda and Edward standing on either side of me looking like they would absorb the pain I was feeling and take it away into themselves in a moment.

"Connor used to sing," Belinda suggested. And despite of myself I laughed for a moment, before collapsing into the pain again. For those three days of my change Connor never left me. He paced for an entire day. And then he would start to hum, which I could here through the change, he found it lessened my screaming. And for two whole days he would sing at the top of his lungs every song he knew, just hoping I would hear. Just hoping that it would take away one tenth of my pain.

And I stopped screaming, took a deep breath and pushed, harder then I ever had before. And screamed, the loudest I ever would. And then there was silence. No heart in my ears, no pain only me panting for breath, I didn't need anymore. And then there was a cry. A beautiful baby cry. Two at the same time.

"It's a girl," Carlisle breathed, "one of each."

I smiled up at Edward, "I think I might be dead again." He wrapped me up in his arms, laying down on the bed next to me, kissing me everywhere, my wrists, my eyelids, my nose, my bare knees, and then my lips.

Before Esme walked toward us with two little bundles, on blue and one pink. She handed Edward the boy and I the girl. I looked down at the both of them. She had Edward's human eyes, green and beautiful, and he had mine big and brown.

"There so perfect," Edward said captizated by the two. I noticed the others tip toeing out of the room. I placed my head gently on the little girls chest and was met with my greatest wish, "And human." I said kissing each one's forehead.

"Lily and Masen," I sighed.

"Excuse me," Edward said turning to me with a half smile, "I thought we were going to wait to see them until we decided on names."

"Well I see them and I've decided Lillian Renee Cullen for my mother, who would have loved to see her grandchildren, and Masen Edward Cullen, for you. So your real last name will live on in some way." **(I know now it's really Charmed, but all of you just deal with it)**

"Lily and Masen. Perfect. Just like their mother." He siad kissing me lightly. Before we both looked down at our children. Amazed that two people with so many problems, two people who had done so many horrible things in their lives, could make two things that were so perfect.

**Oh god I love this chapter. There will be only be a few more before this story ends. permanently, I'm afraid. Don't worry though, not only will I be writing a sequel for Get Even Or Die Trying, but I will also be writing another story. Title yet to be decided about some more Edward and Bella drama.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


	23. Question

Dear readers,

Okay I have a new idea, which has really got me excited. What I need to know is how many of you would read a story about before Edward and Bella met again. I want to write a story about how Bella met Connor, Belinda, and Danny. About how Connor was before he went crazy, about the affect they had on her, about things she learned, it will start the day after Edward left, and end with the day Bella left for school, on the day she saw Edward again. Does it sound ineresting?

TELL ME PLEASE!

Carly ;)


	24. A Vote

Dear My Awesome Readers,

I know, I know everyone is feeling neglected (particulary my Twilight readers you bunch of whiners, just kidding), and I'm sorry my updating is taking so long, but tons has going on with me lately, and the only time I EVER have to write is during the weekend, and that's been next to impossible thanks to a projest that's worth almost half of my grade. But fear not, I have all but a little of every chapter ready, and I almost guarentee that ALL storied will be updated this weekend.

**TWILIGHT READERS ONLY**: For those who were wondering I have not finished A Thousand Miles, but this will be the last installment of the series. Get Even Or Die Trying will have a few more chapters and the sequel name will be revealed in the last chapter. And I haven't decided if after I'm done with A Thousand Miles, I'm going to write the story of Bella and Connor or just start another story entirely, maybe we could have a vote, review and if you want the new story, just write new, and if you want more Bella and Connor action, just write Connor. And I'll tally everything up and tell you the results, once I'm done with A Thousand Miles


	25. Love Life and Lies

**Disclaimer: Really excited you'll see why, I don't own Twilight.**

**Okay not much to say I know I'm a bitch for not updating, but I did, and its not going to be pretty. Anyway, yeah, just read**

**Chapter 21**

Life Love and Lies

**Six Months Later**

**BPOV**

I was hanging laundry. Me, Isabella Swan. I don't know why, I just had the urge. Esme had almost ripped it out of my hands, thinking I was joking. I tried not to act offended . . . I used to do laundry when I lived with Connor, Bee, and Danny, all the time, they were too lazy, before me they would just donate all the dirty stuff and buy a whole new woardrobe, at least until they saw me looking at them like they had just suggested we all go throw knives at each other and then do a few cart wheels, but apparently the laundry hoarding Cullen's thought I had been sitting on my ass and eating bloody bon bons for the past ten years.

Alice asked if I wanted company, with all the boys out hunting, my female in-laws were swarming, they had practically lived in the house with me for the past two days, but I had told her no, Lily and Masen were all that I wanted at the moment.

So I had pulled Lily into a little green flowered sun dress, and put Masen in a blue onesy, and haulled ass out side before I missed Edward so much that I started to scream and dry heaved at the same time.

So here I was hanging white sheets on the line with cloths pins, wearing an ankle length billowly navy blue skirt with white dots clustered all around, and a thin white tank top that exposed my now tight navel. Humming and swaying with Lily and Masen gurgling and giggling, on a blanket in the grass. Trying to keep my husband out of my mind.

How had I turned into Rosalie, Alice, and Esme, waiting anxiously for my guy to come home, I mean they all displayed it in different ways. Alice threw herself into a creative hurricane, at present time she was going through my closet, picking out all the clothes that were "inappropriate" for a mother. All that was going to be left were my five turtle neck sweaters, my maternity clothes, and the overalls that were actually a skirt, I was going to be fishing all my half way decent clothes out of the garbage for days. Alice would drag all the cordless phones around her and every minute or so she would look at my digital clock and then at one of the phones.

Rosalie on the other hand, was doing all she could to convince herself and the rest of us that she _wasn't _waiting around for Emmett. She had gone shopping, coming home with a bag full of baby things that she had emotionlessly flung at me, and a backseat full of backless tops, and mini skirts. She was currently giving herself a manicure in my master bathroom, there was going to be blood red nail polish all over the tiles.

Esme, however was the most peculiar. She cleaned. Everywhere. No speck of dust was missed, no stain that was not caught and undone. She had finished her own home, and was now working on mine, a gold mind of dirty diapers, tossed formula, and messy, paperstacked counters that I had neglected to pick up in Edward's absence. I half enjoyed having him walk into the house and give me that stunned look that asked_ how could such a tiny girl do so much damage in so few days?_

I had obeserved each of my sister-in-laws for the 48 hours, I had tried to picture what Belinda would be doing if she were here, trying to convince me to go to a club with her most likely. Belinda loved letting loose when Danny wasn't around. I however would lay on the couch staring at the ceiling for hours waiting for Connor to come home. He'd often arrive to see me in the same spot he'd left me. It seemed to me that when he was gone everything turned gray and it was nearly impossible to see any joy left in life.

I had done that at times with Edward as well, but now I had kids. I couldn't just pretend the world had shut down. I was at the moment trying to hone the craft of not caring. I was trying not to run back in the house and call his cellphone.

And then Lil started laughing and I stopped what I was doing to look down, it was the first time ever. Masen had done at all, he had been the first one to focus his eyes, to smile, to laugh, to lift his head. But Lily had taken longer, and was more cautious. She was gorgeous though, with this huge, brilliant green eyes, and ear lobe length copper colored curls, she was everything Edward. Masen looked more like me, with almond shaped brown eyes, and a mess of dark brown hair.

I dropped the laundry, that I had been holding and dropped to my knees in front of my babies, "Oh, that is so good." I said smiling and kissing Lily's nose.

Oh God.

I'm one of those freaky people. The over protective mothers that like matching family T-shirts, and stuffy family dinners. Who doesn't want their children to gorw up and "leave the nest", the kind of mother who thinks my kids would never have sex.

"Okay," I said with a frown, I pointed at Masen and then at Lily, "You get a motorcycle and you get a bedroom far far away from daddy, okay? Okay. Just keep it a secret from daddy, and come to me when your sixteen, don't forget."

And then I heard a car, and I screamed my sister in laws names and quickly walked to driveway, where the car was parked, Rosalie had already made it to the drivers seat, where Emmett had been seated, and they were currently trying to get up the porch steps while still making out. Alice and Jasper were staring into each other's eyes and holding each other. Esme and Carlisle were not in the frontyard, thank god, whatever those two did when they were alone was none of my business.

Edward was unpacking things I came up behind him, and screamed when whipped around and smiled at me, "How many millions of times do we have to grow this, you cannot scare me."

I sighed and he wrapped his arms around my waist, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "A girl can try." He kissed me then, and we slowly turned around, and I backed up and he lifted me so that I was sitting on top of the trunk. It was about ten minutes before I thought to tell him, "Lily laughed today."

"Where are they?" He asked, kissing my forehead, and releasing the part of my skirt that he had driven up to my thigh. I took his hand, kissed the palm and, led him into the back yard, walked yo the kids, the sheets fluttered, and danced, and we disappeared into them, on big happy family.

I should have known, that it wasn't going to last.

* * *

I was in my closet, Alice had left, my closet in complete disarray. I pulled on a pair of white jeans and a backless light pink halter top, I turned round and round in the mirror, I looked hot, and I hadn't in a long way.

Edward was laying down, on the bed, watching me as I hummed and hung the clothes back up. The kids were asleep it twilight our time, and classical music was playing softly through the surround sound.

A blur then, and his arms circle around my waist, "You seem happy. Its new," Edward whispered smiling into my ear.

"Thats because it is, for the first time I feel grounded, content, you've domesticated me," I said smiling and spinning around so that I was about an inch from his face, "And the weird thing is that I kind of like it."

He had just started to kiss me when the doorbell rang, I liked my lips and smiled, "I'll get it." And then I ran down the stairs.

And then I opened the door to see a blonde knock out looking back at me, she was tall and a vampire, and more goreous then I could even contemplate. I had nothing on this girl, she made Rosalie look like something you see in a Sears catalogue.

"Oh wow," she said smiling st me, "you are so gorgeous, and tiny, I can see why he was always raving about you," Blondie tossed her hair and beamed at me. Who was this chick?

"Excuse me?" I said squinting my eyes and tilting my head, wishing I could place thi woman who I had never seen in my life, I had a sinking feeling that I wasn't going to like it when her identity was revealed, "do I know you?"

"Oh how rude of me," she said smiling and sticking out her hand, "I'm Lyla Abbott Cullen, and no we've never met, but I do know your husband."

"Wait," I said shaking my head and frowning, "did you just say Cullen?"

"Oh yeah," she said smiling that smile I now wanted to rip off her face, "I used to be apart of the family, for about a week, five years ago, I'm your husbands ex wife."

Just then Edward came down the stairs, "Bella whats going on down here." He stopped at the edge of the stairs when he saw her, he made this chocking noise, and he looked at me like he wanted to cry.

"Oh. My. God." I breathed, before walking slowly to the stairs, walking up them one by one, moving to my room, grabbing a suitcase, and starting to pack.

**So who is surprised? The sequel will be posted as soon as I grasp the concept that Edward has an ex wife? Who else is suprised (there is evil laughing in the background).**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


	26. The Search For Something Real

**I'M SO SORRY! If there are any readers left I have something to say the next story will be called The Search For Something Real. Which I know is not the best title but I think it goes with it. Anyway, it should be up sometime tomorrow, the more reviews yelling at me, the more likely I will be to update.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**

**Carly ;)**


End file.
